It must've been fate, you big idiota
by thegirlwhowaited411
Summary: Taz's entire world has been destroyed, and all that's left is the Ranger who saved her. Can they build it up again? If only she knew how meeting this man would effect her fate and that of the universe... Origin story of Lt. Taz, and her evolving relationship with Up...Eventual Taz/Up. Critiques are welcome, and are loved.Most recent update: Apples and Aftershave
1. The name's Taz

** Welcome to my version of the TUp origin story. It shall be epic. Story, meet reader, reader meet my story. :) I have some Spanish laced through here, and you can find all the translations down at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**edit: (10/14/12) fixed some spelling errors.:)**

Chapter One: The name is Taz.

All around her were the fronds of the banana trees. Lush green filtered out the midday sun, which she was trying to avoid. If only she could avoid everything. The small girl leaned back against the leaves stems, and closed her eyes while inhaling the smell of home. If ony she could put the world on pause, then she could avoid the worlds' happenings.

The biggest of all was the Galactic Space War going on. The robots that humanity, as well as a few other races, had created turned against their masters about ten years ago, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. The girl brushed a strand of curly black hair away from her forehead. Her Papa had been enlisted into the Galactic League of Extra-terrestrial Exploration. He was a Starship Ranger. Fighting the bad guys, and kicking metal toaster butt for five years now. She was proud of her Papa. Her oldest brother Carlos had been enlisted as well, a year after Papa. She hadn't heard word from either of them since.

But a more pressing matter at hand was weighing on her. She groaned at the the thought. "Estupido quinceañera." She muttered. She didn't want to turn fifteen! It would mean wearing a frilly dress, and makeup, shoving her feet into dangerous high heels, and dancing with all the adolescent boys in her village. Her Mama was forcing her youngest daughter to go through with it in three days time. "All your hermanas have done it, and are happily married now and with children. You must go through with this. It's the only way to insure your future in this village!"

She, up in the tree, only had three days of freedom left, If she counted today. Her peace ruined by unhappy thoughts, she sat up and shifted positions to reach into her pocket. Might as well do what she came here to do originally. Her fingers wrapped around the switch knife her Papa had given to her the morning he left. She flicked it open and carved another tick mark in the trees' bark behind her. She counted how many there were currently. Three-hundred-and-sixy-two. The very first one made on her fourteenth birthday. She pocketed the blade, and then made her way up, climbing the tree. She was in the mood to eat a banana.

" Taciana! Mi hermana menor! Mama wants you back home! It's time for your dress fitting!"

Taciana Antonella Carlotta Lopez sighed, and started to slide out of her hiding place to meet her elder brother who was munching on one of their bananas too. She dropped the peel on his head. " How many times have I told you idiota, my name is Taz!"

"And how many times have I told you, no one's going to call you Taz!"

"All my amigos do!"

"Todo lo que. Hurry up, Mama's going loco."

Taz sighed, jumped out of the tree, and brushed dirt off of the G.L.E.E. issued sweat pants she had snatched from a friend. They were easier to climb trees in than the colorful skirts and dresses her Mama expected her to wear. "Ok, Pedro. I'm coming. Don't get your pantolones in a twist." He rolled his eyes at his sister, and in return she smacked him upside the head, standing on her toes to do so.

Pedro and Taz scrambled out of the small banana grove and started to walk down the muddy path towards their village. They past one of Carlos' friends, and a couple of kids running around their mothers. Taz slowed down slightly as she passed the G.L.E.E. headquarters that had been set up in their region. Some said it was the first base to have been set up in Guatemala. That didn't matter to her. What was important were the poker games and stories that she would sneak out of home at night to participate in. Even though she was a tiny thing, the extranjeros soon learned to respect her and her poker face. She hadn't lost a poker game since she was a little niña. Almost all her friends were there.

"Taciana, come on. Mama has lots of dresses for you to try on." Taz grimaced. Oh, the horror! No doubt they were all going to be bright pink and sparkly. Ick. " Don't worry, I thought I saw some azul in the pile somewhere." That didn't help much. She flicked her hair out of her face when their home came into view. Her curls were always getting in the way. As soon as her Mama couldn't dictate her life anymore, she was cutting her hair short. Way short.

"Taciana!"

"It's Taz..." She growled underneath her breath. The short woman Taz called mother stepped out of the doorway of the house and grabbed Taz by the arm and dragged her inside. " You are going to try on all of these quinceañera dresses, por favour. All the women in town gathered these up for you, so be careful with them."

Taz groaned, but grabbed a couple of dresses and obediently stalked off to her room. "Do you want me to come out and do a twirl in each one too?" She voiced sarcastically from inside her room. the sound of unzipping could be heard through the door.

"That would be great my angelita." Mrs. Lopez settled herself on the family's' sofa, waiting for Taciana to make her appearance. It was going to he heartbreaking to see her youngest child go through her quinceañera and into adulthood. But beautiful too. If only her husband was here at home to watch his little angelita grow up.

Taz made her way out of her room, and did a practiced turn for her mama. This was the sixth dress to make an appearance. "It's magnifico! Twirl again!"

" Mama, it looks like a unicorn barfed rainbows and decided to make it into some clothing."

"Aw shush. Go try on another." This process continued well into the late afternoon. Finally after much arguing Taz chose a dark green dress, sleeveless, and knee length. Slightly puffy skirt, but it was simpler than all the other monstrosities she had been forced to wear. When asked why she chose to wear it, her reply was "It reminds me of the banana trees." Her Mama decided to find a yellow flower and stick it behind her ear in three days time... to complete the look. Her daughter was going to be so beautiful.

Taz took the dress off, and hung it up in her closet. Mama wouldn't take to well to it being flung into a messy corner of her room... the dress would be lost forever! Afterwards, her, Mama, and Pedro gathered around their dining table and ate a dinner of tortillas, tomatoes, and beans. She waited impatiently throughout the meal, itching to crawl out her bedroom window and into the night beyond. Her friends at the G.L.E.E. base were expecting her to be there for another game in half an hour!

Spanish guide: (Please forgive me if I get any translation wrong, and correct me right away! I'm using a translator currently for these. *sheepish* It's no fun feeling like you're butchering a language.)

-"Estupido quinceañera": stupid quinceañera  
>- hermanas: sisters<br>-"Mi hermana menor!" My little sister!  
>- idiota: idiot<br>-"Todo lo que.": Whatever  
>- loco: crazy<br>- pantolones: pants  
>- extranjeros<br>- azure: blue  
>- por favour: please<br>- angelita: angel  
>- magnifico: magnificent<p>

**How did I do? Terrible? Brilliant? I have no clue, but reviewing and giving some critic would help quite a bit and help me improve to make your reading experience all the better. So if you're reading this, please do! :P Happy 2012!**


	2. Lieutenant Up

**I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is: I DON'T OWN STARSHIP OR ITS CHARACTERS. ok, there we go.  
><strong>

**Whoo! Two chapters in two days.** **And you get some Up.** **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 3**

Chapter 2. Lieutenant Up

Lieutenant Up stepped away from the drop-off pod and took in his surroundings. It was humid and hot. Of course it was going to be; he was in the middle of Guatemala. The pod closed it's door, and after a three second count off, levitated into the air, and zoomed its way back to the academy on Earths' moon. The starlit night was hard to see through all the trees surrounding this G.L.E.E. base. That sure was a shame. He hadn't seen the Earths sky for years. But he shouldn't have expected anything less for being posted in the middle of the jungle.

Picking up his duffle bag packed full of G.L.E.E. issued leisure clothes and unforms, he made his way accross the landing site to the base entrance. Stripping off his camo jacket as he did so. Dangit, it was hot out here. And what time was it? Nine at night or something? Pausing at the door to scan his fingerprints to gain access, Up rubbed his temples. How the heck was he going to survive here? He took french in high school... he didn't understand a word of spanish besides burrito, taco...pico de gallo. Hmmmm, they all sounded pretty delicious right now.

The door slid open to reveal an air conditioned interior. Ah, sweet relief. Now to find his commanding officer and report for duty. but where to go? His black combat boots thumped down the empty hallway. The base seemed surprisingly lifeless. Where was everybody? Was everyone asleep?

Up continued his search. According to the sign at the end of the hallway, the Commanders office was right around the corner. Once he reached it though he sighed and turned around. Tacked to the door was a handwritten note saying: In mess hall. Come find me or wait half an hour. Up grinned and rubbed a hand over the light stubble covering his mug. Now he had an oppurtunity to grab a taco.

It took him another five minutes to find the mess hall, using the sound of laughter, and the delicious scent of food to eventually lead him home. Unlike the rest of the metalic base, the Mess hall seemed to be made mostly out of wood. It had a homey feel. Ensigns, a few lieutenants and hopefully the Commander as well were all seated at round wooden tables, laughing, joking, eating spanish food, as well as watching a poker game take place. His eyes roamed around the room, the occupants oblivious to his presence. Ah, there was Commander Thomas. Over there in the corner eating a tamale.

"Sir." the commander looked up. He was a man in his late 40's with black hair and a receding hairline. The mans' eyes widened slightly. Commander Thomas sat up straight in his chair and held out his right hand for a shake.

"Buenos dias. You must be the famous Lieutenant Up. Glad to have you here son. Grab a seat." Up sat down, and dropped his bag to the floor, glad to have its weight off his shoulder. Who knew a couple-a articles of clothing could be so darn heavy?

"Now, it's a bit late to brief you on what you'll be doing here, so you'll report to my office at first light tomorrow, alright?"

Up nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. Your room is number 308. the lieutenants all have private bathrooms, so no worries there. All the ensigns have to share. You can drop off your bag and return here to grab some grub." The men exchanged a few more words, shook hands once more, and Up was excused to do whatever he liked.

Taz watched the new guy over the top of her hand of cards. Tall, young- probably in his twenties, sandy blonde hair. Lean, but definitely had stong muscles. He looked pretty good in that form fitting shirt of his. 'Bet he sucks at poker though.' Taz fought the urge to smirk at her self-assuredness and slid a couple more chips into the pile. Not a muscle on her face moved. She had the best hand. Everyone knew it. But she wasn't going to show them anyway. WHere was the fun in that?

Fifteen minutes later Taz had won and was munching on a taco when the new guy walked in again. She'd get to know him sooner or later. This fiesty latina took pride in knowing each of the rangers personally. And they all knew her. Her brother Pedro had known everyone too,and was the one to introduce Taz to 'her boys.' Looks like she would be adopting a new one to approach him though?

"Hey, Newbie!" She called out over the crowd, who fell silent. He froze where he was, red plastic tray of food in hand. He raised an eyebrow. Unfortunately he was too far away for Taz to see his eye color. "Got an empty seat right here!" Direct and right to the point she had decided. No point in wasting time.

Up grinned warily. Who was this kid? She seemed to have everyones respect though, seeing as they shut up for her. She leaned back in her seat, the front legs of it rising into the air. "You talking to me?" He called back. Taz tried not to grin at his accent. He was obviously from some southern part of the United States. An American... and he sounded funny. She patted the chair next to her.

"Of course I am,estupido. Does it look like i'm having a conversation wit anyone else?" Her own accent came out a little thicker than normal, but she sent him a wide grin to show that she was harmless. He blinked.

"Well, no."

"Get ever here then, por favour." Her chair lags slammed back down to the floor, signaling this part of their conversation over.

Up racked his brain. Por favour meant please, right? Well, since this kid said please... "Yes, M'am." He grinned sarcastically. Up sauntered over to her and sat down. Slowly the noise level in the mess hall returned to normal, once everyone saw that Taz was done talking.

He looked her over out of the corner of his eye as he ate his burrito. She was small, no doubt about it. Maybe 4'10"? This girl was the size of a twelve year old maybe thirteen, but her confidence and ego was definately bigger. Her black curly hair was held up out of her face by an elastic, and she was dressed in baggy G.L.E.E sweats. She was wearing a black tank top that covered her skiny frame. She was taking him in too, he noticed. Up straightened his back slightly, without realizing it.

He had blue eyes, Taz realized. Beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. She'd never seen a man with azul eyes before.' This guy was special'. She decided without thinking. Oh look, he has a moustache!

"So," she spoke up, "what's your name Senior..."

Up realized she was talking to him. "My name's Up. Lieutenant Up."

"What de hell kind of name is dat?" She spurted out before she could help it. A faint blush tinted her cheeks, so she took a bite out of her taco to hopefully cover the embarassing action. Mama was always saying: think about what you say before you say it. Taz always seemed to do that process backwards. Luckily the lighting was bad enough that he couldn't tell she was a few shades redder than before.

He chuckled, his moustashe moving with his lips into a grin. " It's the only name i've got. more of a nickname really. And what's yours little miss?"

She glared at him. "I'm not pequeño, Senior Up... I'm vertically challenged. There's a difference. And the name's Taz."

"Now what the hell kind of name is that?" Up said teasingly. Revenge.

"A name that replaces all the other ones!" Yea, two middle names, and a gazillion other nicknames her familia had given her over the years.

"Well, Taz is a pretty good name. I'd keep it."

"You think so?" She placed her half eaten taco back down on her plate and looked at him with her big brown eyes. He was the first person to say outright that they liked her name. Up found him tearing his gaze away fom her eyes and focusing on her nose because her stare was so intense. He counted three freckles that dotted it's browned tip.

"Yep." He finally said after an awkward silence. That quieted her for another minute, and he was able to finish his burrito. She leaned over to an ensign behind them.

"Hey, Joey, could you get me a refill on this lemonade?"In Taz's accent, Up noticed, Joey sounded more like Jouey. The guy grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Sure thing." He grabbed her glass and walked away, his bright red hair like a beacon. He had to be an ensign, the Lieutenant decided. He was tall, and scrawny... scrawny like the girl sitting next to him finishing off her third taco.

"Taz, how old are you anyway?"Certainly too young to be a ranger here. Maybe she was the daughter of someone. The commander maybe?

"I'm fourteen... but i'm turning fifteen in two days." She scrunched her face up in disgust.

What was so bad about growing up to be fifteen? Up wondered. So he asked.

"I'm being forced to have a quinceañera. So estupido. I don't want to wear a dress, or heels, or have my face caked in makeup. I'd rather be here playing cards wih my boys."

"Do you win?" He thought back to the poker game that had been going on when he showed up. She must have been here already.

"Every time." She grinned, and pulled out a wad of money from her pocket. He noticed what could've been a blade peeking out of the pocket too. Hmmm. " I just won thirty bucks, a back rub, two free lunches, an ancient ipod, and a hug from Larry over there. Larry always gives me hugs...Don't know why though. He must mot have much cash."

Up laughed. This Taz sure knew how to scrub a guys pockets clean. She laughed with him, though she didn't know what was so funny. This Up guy had a nice laugh though; it made her want to smile. She frowned suddenly. "Do you have the time?"

"Um...yea, wait a sec." He shoved his sleeve up above his elbow, feeling un unnatural urgency in her tone of voice. Up glanced down at his G.L.E.E. issued watch. " It's almost 11."

"Mierda!" She shot up out of her seat, and almost knocked over Joey who was returning with her drink.

"Tengo que llegar a casa antes de que mamá se dio cuenta de que he dejado!" Up's eyebrows creased together. He turned to Joey who translated and gave a back story.

"She has to sneak out of the house to hang out with us chaps. If her mum knew what she was up to, she'd be grounded for life. Hey, do you want this lemonade?" He held out the glass.

Taz had already taken off towards the exit, everyone's eyes following her. Right as she reached the exit, she spun on her left heel and waved to Up. "Adios Up. See you soon!" Without thinking, the Lieutenant found himself waving back.

Some Spanish for you:

-estupido: stupid  
>-azure: blue<br>-pequeno: small  
>-mierda: Crap, dung, whatever is your preference. I prefer not to cuss.<br>-"Tengo que llegar a casa antes de que mamá se dio cuenta de que he dejado!" : I have to get home before mama realizes that I'm gone!  
>-Adios: bye<p>

**Well that was a bit longer than my first chapter. What's coming up next? Only I know! Muahahahahaha!*coughsputtercough* Reviews and critiques are always welcome! :)** **~Emma.**


	3. Not your average ranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starship and its respective characters. Starkid Productions does, and boy am I jealous.  
><strong>

**Authors note: Sorry guys for not posting this sooner. But life+school+being sick has kept me pretty busy. On a different note, this is a filler chapter leading up to Taz's birthday so there isn't much action. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3: Not your typical ranger.

The next morning found Up in Commander Thomas' office being briefed about what his role in protecting the civilians would be. Apparently the robots had not attacked this region for about two years. That didn't mean the rangers could slack off of course, they had have constant vigilance. this phrase had been drilled into every single Starship Rangers head since the beginning of time itself.

Up tried to keep a straight face throughout the meeting. But he had practically saved the G.L.E.E. headquarters from annihilation just under a month ago, won an award, was promoted to Lieutenant, and then was dumped in a place that hadn't heard the sound of whirring gears for two years. Dissapointment was hard to avoid. He managed.

"You are to patrol the boundaries from 700 hours until 1200. You'll be equipped with our best high tech weapons and technology available while on patrol. We have heard word from Headquarters that there has been robot movement off the coast of Hounduras. They're moving North. You start patrol tomorrow." The commander leaned up against his desk, elbows sliding accross polished wood.

"Lieutenant, you were sent here because you are one of the best. We're going to have you train our men in preperation for the inescapable battle that will occur." Thomas paused. "We just don't know when it will occur. We expect you to do your absolute best with the men."

Up nodded. Everything made sense now, combat must have been pretty lax without any fights against the robots. He'd have to weed out the rusty rangers and polish their skills to make their candy-arses shine. "How many men will I be in charge of, Sir?"

"Fifty. We have Lieutenant Maxwell training another fifty, and Lieuntenant Cobb the other fourty-five. At 1800 hours meet with your men in the training room, round back of the Mess Hall. Starting tonight. Any questions?"

"No Sir."

"Then you are dismissed."

"Thank you Sir."

Up exited the office, and made his way to his quarters. The patrol group who he had been assigned to had left half an hour ago, so he'd have to find something to do until six tonight. He had practically eleven hours to waste. Might as well walk around the town, see what he was protecting. He pressed his hand up against the wall scanner and was granted access into his new living space.

His rooms were fairly small and typical for a ranger. A bed, with fairly thick padding, a desk, a small drawer, and then a bathroom to the right of his bed. It was about the same size as the drop off pod he was stuck in for 24 hours yesterday. Most everything was in a shade of grey. He swipped his pistol off his desk and slid it into his holster, and glanced at his zapper leaning aginst his drawer. The drawer was empty, Up finding no use in unloading his duffel, and the zapper was to be used on duty only. So he was ready.

Taz rolled over and threw her hand down on the alarm clock that was causing so much annoyance. The plastic almost cracked under her fist. Hadn't she already hit the snooze button? Like, twice? Why was it still going off? She yawned involuntarily, thought for moment, and then groaned. Oh yea...Mama wanted her to help decorate their backyard for her party. She had an entire day to do it; why wake up so early to do so? Taz buried her face into her pillow. Mama could wait.

She'd stuck around far too long at the G.L.E.E. base last night. She needed more sleep... or coffee. Coffee would be good. but her bed was so comfy, and the coffee maker was in the kitchen... so far away...

Pedro popped his head into his sisters room, and swept his eyes around Taz's cluttered mess before landing on the curled lump underneath a quilt. "TACIANA!MAMA SAYS WAKE UP! SHE'S GOT COFFEE!" He grinned in triumph when she jolted out of bed, and then ducked as she chucked her alarm at him.

"Está bien, me voy! No tienes que gritar!" Pedro laughed and ran down the hall to the kitchen. Taz scrambled around her room looking for clean clothes to wear. She settled for a pair of jeans she had bought in the next town over, and her normal tank top which had previously laid crumpled on the floor. the latina padded barefoot to the kitchen where she then sat down and slumped over the counter. the surface was cold,and hard. Definately not her pillow. Mama set down a mug of coffee infront of her daughter, who then proceeded to sip the scalding drink, and burned her tongue. She sputtered, and fanned her mouth. "Mama, did I really need to wake up this early?" Waking up seemed to have disasterous concequences.

"Taciana, it's almost noon! You should be awake and outside in the sun with everyone else!"

"So you don't want me to decorar le jardin?" Her Mama laughed and shook her head, the laugh lines around her eyes crinkling.

"Pedro and I already did. Go enjoy yourself. There's only one day left." Taz set down the coffee mug and gave Mrs. Lopez a hug. Her last day of freedom before womanhood.

"Gracias." She then proceeded to the door where she shoved on her black boots, and ran out of the house into the sunlight. Mrs. Lopez shook her head, and smiled knowingly.

"No sé lo que ve en los hombres del ejército."

Taz froze outside the house and blinked. Mama knew about her visits to the G.L.E.E. base? And she hadn't been punished? A grin slowly spread accross her features. A plan which she had never thought possible now seemed close enough to grasp. Her feet took off down the road to her favorite place on Earth. Her boys were going to come to her quinceañera!

Up was just finishing up a conversation with a local produce seller when he saw a blur of blue and black race down the street. It skid around the sharp corner, fingertips tracing the dust as the girls body almost went parallel to quickly make the turn. And it was a girl, Up could see that now, because her hair was bouncing in step with her furious pace. Then she was gone.

"There goes Taciana Lopez." The produce man grinned. "Fastest chica in the village off to your base. She's probably planning on sneaking away to join the rangers like her Papa, and her hermano." Up glanced at the street corner she had disappeared around. Sheesh,that girl was fast. Who was she?

"What was her name again Senior?"

"Taciana Lopez."

"Gracias." Interesting. "Adios!" Lieutenant Up turned his body away from the friendly local and made his way up the road to talk to a pretty girl sitting in the shade,when he froze. Taciana. That name sounded alot like Taz. His eyes widened. What would cause Taz to run to the Base like the hounds of hell themselves were nipping at her heels? He spun around and made his way after her.

"Taz! kid! Wait up!" Up dashed down the street and around the corner Taz had just dissappeared behind. She continued running, but slowed down enough for the Lieutenant to catch up with the roadrunner. "What are you running from?"

She rolled her eyes. That was a nice way to greet someone in the morning. No ¡Hola! or even a simple 'what's up?' from the Lieutenant.

"Good morning to you too Lieutenant." Fancy meeting you here. "And I'm not running from something, I'm running to something." She brushed a rebel strand of hair out of her view. Why was he chasing her then? "The base in fact." Up frowned, his mustache doing a funny dance on his lip.

"I thought you were in trouble... seeing as you were sprinting so fast." Taz laughed, and pulled to a full stop, grabbing Up by the arm to stop him as well. Silently she noted that her hand couldn't wrap fully around his bicep.

"No,idiota. I'm on my way to your base to give everyone some good news!" Well, that was infinitely better than what Up had thought originally.

"And that is..."

"I'm inviting you all to my quinceañera!" She turned and started running again, Up a few paces behind. Dang, this girl was like an energizer bunny!

"What?Why? I thought you didn't want to have your quinceañera!" Taz shook her head, and didn't anwser him until they had reached the enterance door of the base. Hands on her slim hips, she turned and looked at him again, scolding.

"I don't." He raised an eyebrow. "But Mama knows about you guys. I don't even know for how long. This means I can invite you all to my quinceañera now,without getting into trouble!"

"You sure about this? You won't be grounded for life for inviting over two hundred grown men to your party?" That would be a sight.

Taz laughed. Grown men? "You are a bunch of glorified teenagers with a nack for shooting stuff. Besides, muchos hombres will be on duty patrolling." Up couldn't argue with that.

"You'll be fine, right?" Up gestured to the door, leading to inside the base.

"Sí, va a estar bien." He looked back at her dumbly.

"Come again?" She rolled her eyes. This idiota really needed to learn español.

"I'll be fine." She stressed the fine. "I've been hanging out here since i was a niño pequeño. You can go back to town Up. Unless you'd like to join with me in meeting your commander..."

"No Taz, I'm ok. You go on ahead." The lieutenant thought for a moment. "I saw a mighty pretty girl back in your village. I think she maght be in want of conversation." Taz grinned.

"Keep your hands off her, Up." She warned. "The padres that are left in the village are pretty protective, que comprende?" He held his hands up in the air feigning innocence.

"I swear! I was only aiming for a polite conversation!"

Up heard Taz enter the base as he started to walk back up the road to the village. 'Sure you were.' She had said sarcastically. "You called her pretty." He shook his head in amusement. Taz knew the ways of Rangers too well. But he wasn't your typical ranger.

He checked his watch, noting that he still had five hours until he started to train his men. He hoped to God that his men weren't as wimpy as the cadets back at the academy. If so, his service here in Guatemala was going to be a long one.

Spanish used:

-"Está bien, me voy! No tienes que gritar!" - ok, I'm going! You don't have to yell!  
>- decorar le jardin: decorate the garden<br>-"No sé lo que ve en los hombres del ejército.": I do not know what she sees in those army men.  
>-chica" girl<br>-hermano: brother  
>-muchas hombres: many men<br>-"Si, va a estar bien.": Yea, I'll be ok.  
>- nino pequeno: little kid<br>-padres: fathers  
>-que comprende: you understand<p>

**There you have it! one day left until Taz turns 15! ungh, this was probably all crap, and I didn't spend nearly enough time correcting everything... I hope everything makes sense. Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed or helped make corrections to my horrible spanish! I'll name you guys off in my next chapter ( unless you tell me specifically not to, I will respect that.)** **Thanks for reading, and remember criticism is loved and welcomed!**

**~Emma.**


	4. Party Crashers

Disclaimer:** Starship and its characters are not mine. **

**Authors note: Here it is! This is the part i've been wanting to post forever! This chapter ended up being too long, so I have split up the action** **and will hopefully post chapter soon.** **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and helped me out so far: DaisyDoodle, gypsy_rosalie, iamnumbernine, UnaOminousIsAwesome, DaydreamsOfMyOwn****,Xbakiyalo, Sophie and Sky. Alright then, let's get on with the show!**

Chapter 4: Party crashers.

After she had invited the Commander and his men, Taz was not seen at the base again. The entire next day was devoted to preparations, and finding places for all her familia who had traveled to stay. And when her quinceañera rolled around, there was the service in the little chapel that lasted FOREVER.

But now Taz was peeking out of her bedroom window into the backyard beyond. All of her familia, school friends, and Ranger amigos were outside socializing with each other, waiting for her to appear in all her womanly glory." ¡Dios mío!" She gasped. "I am not ready for this." Mama grabbed her by the arm, surprising her daughter.

"Yes you are chica. I know you don't want to do this, but you look beautiful, and everyone's waiting." Taz grimaced. Yea, she knew. "Think of it this way, if you go out now, the sooner it'll be over, bueno?" She was spun around and fussed over.

" Si." She sighed, and slipped on the deadly four inch heels she was supposed to be wearing already. Sleek and black, she could probably trip over some crack in the patio and impale someone with her shoe! Wobbling back and forth down her hallway a few times to get the hang of suddenly being over five foot, she gained some confidence. Taciana Maria Antonella Carlotta Lopez turned to her Mama who was waiting patiently by the door leading to the party.

" ¿Estás lista?"

"Si. Now go get everyone ready for my big entrance." She chuckled nervously at her own sarcasm. If only her Papa was here to see her now. He'd tell her to have confidence.

Voices ebbed away as the crowd turned to watch the youngest Lopez child emerge. Like a baby bird gaining the strength to fly, she crept out of her house, and slowly made her way into the midst of everyone. Under the gaze of her familia and amigos she tried to stand a little taller, shoulders back, head held straight. She had to show confidence, even if she wasn't feeling it. She found herself, almost unconsciously looking for a pair of azul eyes.

.

The ground shuddered violently underfoot, causing many to fall over. Taz wobbled, but was able to keep her balance by holding her arms out. "What the hell was that?" Someone shouted over the eerie silence that followed. Taz's heart was pounding so hard her entire body vibrated to its beat. She definitely wasn't the center of everyone's attention now.

Another crash rocked the Earth, sending flames across the sky as a metal pod landed in the villages main square. The unmistakable sound of inhuman movement reached their ears a few agonizing seconds later. All the rangers fingered their zappers ready to protect the civilians.

...

CLICK. Mrs. Lopez' eyes widened, and she began to take a step towards her daughter arm outstretched-

BOOM. The world exploded around Taz her body was flung into the air along with shrapnel and destroyed party decorations. Sounds and color overwhelmed her senses, and the smell of blood was overpowering. When she landed, she rolled over to find the lifeless body of her cousin Amelia covered in blood, gore already matted in her hair. She let out a gasp of air, squeezed her eyes shut at the sight and tried not to wretch. Cries of fear, and the wailing of those who had lost their loved ones to the explosion permeated the air. Where was her mama? Pedro?

"ALL HUMANS WILL BE DESTROYED. RESISTANCE IF FUTILE. SURRENDER IS NOT AN OPTION." Sleek, heartless robots shined in the sunlight and reflected the flames around them as they marched through the village, shooting lasers and killing all living lifeforms who came in their way. Taz lay in the bloody grass, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle. Estupido heels. Her eyes shot open, and reality sunk in as the sound of lasers became distinct from the rest of the chaos. The Rangers who had survived the bombing of her quinceañera were up and fighting, using whatever arsonal they had. She had to help. She had to save her familia. Gain revenge for what los robots had done. Were doing.

Taz pushed herself up off the ground and took in her surroundings. There was a giant crater in the far end of her yard. Dead bodies of those she knew littered the area around her. A few were bloody, but alive. "Get out of here!" Taz cried. "RAPIDO! Es de los robots!" A few understood her,and tried to make their way out of harms way as fast as they could. They were stopped short by a group of robots who crawled up out of the crater. Taz realized that must have been a drop pod. Like the ones the rangers used but way bigger. Like the one lieutenant Up had arrived in two days ago.

Those few surviving in her yard were shortly decimated by this new squadron of robots. They all currently had their backs to her. So she ran.

Ran inside her house and to her room, where she slammed the door and furiously threw everything out of her closet to find what she needed. There! Her hands ran down the sides of the automatic zapper her Papa had put in everyone's room in case of a robot attack, feeling for the switch to set it to 'pew'. It was fully charged, with enough juice to last through killing all those bastard toasters outside. Hopefully. She was about to run out again when she realized she was still wearing heels. "I can't fight with these!"

Her door was blasted away and two Robots stood facing her, their laser guns aimed directly for her head. "DIE PUNY HU-MAHN." Taz didn't wait for them to shoot. She ducked down and yanked her shoes off, and chucked them at the robots' heads. Four inches of heel sunk into their shiny foreheads, short circuiting their hardware and sent them crashing to the floor, lifeless. "Trozos de metal estúpido!" She yelled as she shoved her feet into her combat boots and ran out the door into the frenzy of battle.

On Taz's flight out of her home , she almost tripped on the body of her brother. "PEDRO!" Taz screamed in horror. They had killed her brother. Her annoying, stupid brother that she would give anything for to have back. She held back a fountain of burning tears. Where was her mama? Taz's eyes searched frantically through the yard looking for her mothers familiar face. Gone. Her mama was nowhere to be found. The little latina roughly brushed away the tears she couldn't contain. Those robots were going down.

An hour later, Taz stood in the midst of a burning village, taking down robots left and right; adrenaline pumping through her. Death surrounded Taz everywhere she looked. Sure, many of the robots had been destroyed, but too many of her own lay lifeless and alone in the dirt. The tell-tale sound of whhhhhhhirrr-click came from behind. The teenager spun around and shot the tin can right in the forehead, not even bothering to aim. To aim was to actually care about a clean death for someone. She just wanted their heads to explode.

"Nice shot." Said an Ensign to her left. One of the survivors. She couldn't reply. Taz was too busy rolling on the ground,avoiding a laser-beam that had been aimed for her head. "Ah!" Taz hissed as she landed on her ankle wrong. A stray laser beam cut its way across her bicep, causing her to flinch and fall against the walls of a home. She raised her gun and fired twice, successfully gaining a head shot on the second round of zapper plazma.

Her body was tiring quickly, and Taz knew it. But it was either fight or be killed. She'd rather go down fighting for her familia then die for nothing. Another lazer brushed her face, and the smell of burnt hair filled her nose. A lock of hair tumbled to the ground. Her eyes widened. Something had just aimed for her head. She ducked and rolled behind a produce cart, looking for some cover. Instead she found herself face to face with a robot, its red eyes glowing menacingly. Its' laser gun was disabled but that didn't mean it wasn't still dangerous "Oh mierda."She was trapped. The robot knew this and wasted no time in clubbing her in the side of the head before she could so much as pull a zapper trigger.

Her body slumped to the ground, and bounced in the dust, totally unconscious. "YOU WILL BE FUN TO PLAY HU-MAHN. THEN YOU WILL DIE. -HAH."

Up saw the Robot transport pods a minute before he heard the explosion. The Earth rocked under the wheels of the Jeep he was driving. His fellow rangers on duty grabbed their zappers, and any other weapons they had within the vehicle they were patrolling in. "Commander Thomas!" Up radioed in, desperate to warn his fellow comrades back in the village.

""This is the Commander ."

"This is Lieutenant Up. There's four robot transport pods heading your way,the fastest things I've ever seen! over."

"One just far away are you guys from the base,over."

"Too far. We have about 45 minutes of backtracking to do sir, over."

"Get back here as quick as you-"The radio went dead as Commander Thomas was blasted away from where he was standing, by the crash landing of one of the Pods. He had been on his way to Taz's quinceañera, five feet away from her garden gate.

Up cursed, and spun the Jeep around he and his five men were in, throwing the useless radio away."The attack has already started. We need to be back there NOW." The rangers held on for their lives as Up drove the Jeep as fast as he could over the rough terrain. He hoped they weren't already too late. His fingers were itching to blast some heads offa them robots.

Translations:

-¡Dios mío!: Oh gosh.  
>-chica: girl<br>-bueno: good  
>-¿Estás lista?": Are you ready?<br>-"RAPIDO! Es de los robots!": FAST! It's the robots!  
>-"Trozos de metal estúpido!": Stupid pieces of metal!<br>-mierda:crap, or any other variation there-of.

**Alright, part one of two of the great quinceañera** **battle has taken place! What will happen next? Has any one survived?** **Oh the suspense! :P**

**I have a feeling I will be coming back to this chapter again in the near future to add details that I should have thought of originally while writing this.** **Oh well... I had a thought, would it be better for you guys if I put the translations at the top of the chapter, near the authors note?** **I would love to make this as easy as possible for every one.**

**Loved it, hated it? Review and critique, or complain all you like, I love to hear from you! And if you have any ideas you would like to see play out in the future, tell me those too! I'm sorta writing with only a skeleton for a plot line here... Drama and fluff is welcome. XP**

**~Emma.  
><strong>


	5. Piñata

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starship, Starkid Productions does.** **Though I do own Ensigns Dancing-Tacos, Anthony, Kent and Drew.** **Please respect that, especially Dancing-Tacos, I'm quite fond of him.**

**Sorry for the loooong wait! but I had a 4 day weekend plus a snowday today so I had time to finally type this up and post.** **As always, thanks to my lovely readers and to whoever has reviewed so far. 3** **Enjoy!**

Chapter five: Piñata

Taz was first aware of a dull throbbing in the back of her head. Where was she?

Her eyes flew open as something bashed into her stomach and sent Taz spinning wildly through the air. Like a human piñata she was gagged and bound, hanging from the tallest banana tree in the village grove.

"OH PUNY HUMAN HAS REGAINED CONSCIOUSNESS." Taz spun around and the emotionless face of a robot stared right at her. "HIT THE FLESH-BAG AGAIN." The flesh-bag they were speaking of glared furiously at her assailants before she was hit again with- Nooooo...was that really her own zapper? She swung backwards violently and hit a tree; the gag in her mouth loosening and falling to the ground. A group of robots stood in a half circle waiting patiently for their turn to hit the human.

Taz growled, and struggled to break out of the ropes used to bind her."Usted robots estúpidos! Que va a sufrir por lo que está haciendo!" She was hit again, even harder then the first two blows. Blood dripped down into her left eye messing with her vision. Her entire body felt like pulp.

Or, she supposed, if you wanted to go into detail...a well pounded steak.

"You metal bastards! Leave that girl alone!" A gruff voice came from within the grove of banana trees. Taz- swinging in the air like a punching bag, couldn't locate where. The shots of a zapper rang out and she saw out of the corner of her right eye a robot falling to the ground. "Hah! Take that you estupido toasters!" She cried out, and was subsequently whacked again.

Taz blacked out for a moment,and when the world came back into being the robot that had just swung at her crashed into the dirt below, motionless. A round plasma hole was steaming right through its chest. She slowly swung to a stop, her hair dragging in the dirt and watched the action unfold upside-down. Three rangers (Three! Taz thought they all would've been dead by now!) by the names of Anthony, Drew, and Dancing-Tacos were kicking metal butt, taking down robots left and right.

She suddenly felt a jerking on the rope that was holding her suspended. What the-?

It started to jiggle back and forth like it was being sawed at and she could feel the fibers of the rope start to snap. Oh gosh. She tried to look up to see what the heck as going on, but she couldn't see over the poof of her dress.

"Taz." A familiar gruff voice came from behind her. "This might hurt a bit." The rope snapped free, and she went tumbling into the arms of one of the rangers, their foreheads colliding as she did so. "Cuidadoso!"

"Ow." He winced, tightening his grip on the small, bloody girl in his arms. She brought a palm to her head woozily, and blinked slowly."Sorry..." he chuckled.

Taz had to wait a moment and let her eyes adjust after the head klonking. The man holding her slowly swam back into view, as he shifted her into bridal position. "Up! You're alive!"

His big blue eyes stared down at her concerned even though he had just been chuckling. She fought the overbearing urge to hug the newbie that had just saved her. Taz normally wasn't the hugging type. If any of the hombres here knew what she had just wanted to do, she'd be teased mercilessly for a week!

"I'm more surprised that you're alive. You look like a brutally attacked pinata."

"I was a brutally attacked pinata."

"Fair point."

Up ducked suddenly, jostling Taz in his arms. "Ow!" The fifteen year old hissed. Now she had bruises on top of her bruises.

"Sorry." Up said, half concentrating. He whipped his pistol out of its holster and shot a robot three times in the forehead. An ensign named Kent jumped out of the tree Taz had previously been tied to and rolled along the ground, scooping up Taz's old zapper. He used it to bash down the robot Up had just shot, effectively decommissioning it.

"Gracias Kent."

"All in a days work Taz." Everyone stood in the banana grove, all the robots broken and lifeless on the ground. The sudden cease in action seemed to surprise the rangers. Ensign Anthony slowly broke out of a crouched position and walked over to Ensign Drew to help him get off the dirt.

"Thanks, man."

Up, deeming it safe, set Taz down on the ground gently, shifting his weight to accommodate. The sight below him was pretty terrible. She was black and blue, and her beautiful green dress was practically torn to shreds. Blood, Up wasn't quite sure if it was her own, was splattered in almost abstract patterns on the fabric.

" Is anything broken?"

She gestured limply to her ankle. "I think it's twisted. But other than that, I'm fine. Stop fussing."

There was a gash above her left eye, her upper lip was swollen, and her eyes were unnaturally dilated. Probably a mild concussion.

"Taz, you are most definitely not fine. We need to get you some medical help." She rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away.

"Loco! We need to get back out to the village and fight! Those robots are killing all my familia! All my amigos! I don't matter. What matters is to kill those estupido robots." Her selflessness surprised the lieutenant. " Come on! Rapido!"

Up glanced around at his surviving men. She didn't know yet, did she.

"Um,Taz?" Dancing-Tacos stepped over one of the robots and made his way over to her. He slung his zapper over his arm and placed a hand on her shoulder." Your the last person we've found so far... alive I mean."

Confusion and fear clouded her features."Que? no, certainly there are more people..." She grabbed her zapper and used it as a crutch to pick herself off of the ground. "You can't mean that..."

Up stood there solemnly, not knowing exactly what to do. How did you break it to someone that their entire world was just... gone?

"Taz, your village has been destroyed. We got here too late. I...I'm sorry."

She froze, and turned slowly to him.

"I'm sorry? I'M SORRY?" Taz threw her hands into the air. "What kind of pathetic excuse is that? Sorry won't bring back everyone!" Cold fury washed over her and the only thing that kept her from hobbling over to the Lieutenant and slapping him was the fact she could see the pain already in his features. Her mouth formed a perfect O as reason took over her was suffering too, she realized. On the inside. But why? None of his amigos were 'd only been here for two days... She on the other hand, had nothing left.

" Lo siento. I...I'm just a bit upset. I, ah... let's go back to the village; what's left of it anyway."

Up tried to grasp the sudden change of emotions that had just visibly swept through Taz. She went from wanting to kill him with that zapper of hers, to apologizing? For being angry over the death of her familia to withdrawing into herself? So quickly? What just happened?

"You sure you're ready Taz?" Dancing-Tacos asked.

" Si. I can't avoid it, no?" She took a deep, rattling breath. " Might as well get the pain out of the way." See if anyone survived. See if I can survive this. Taz glanced up at the Lieutenant, with a mask over his emotions. He had survived through this stuff before, right? They all had now.

All the rangers nodded,glad to have avoided the latinas' wrath and started to trump back to town. Up offered to carry Taz, but being the headstrong girl she was, declined. Up shook his head in exasperation. She had a busted ankle and couldn't walk straight. Everyone she knew was dead or probably missing. Who knew what was going through her head right now?

Pain, misery and an overwhelming sense of wrongness. That's what Taz was feeling as she and the men tromped through the banana trees. The air was thick with the smell of burning, and ash fell softly like the snow Taz had read about in her school books. What scared her though was the silence. No Quetzals flew through the air, no animals scurried through the underbrush. Not even a robots gears could be heard.

Only the sound of the rangers heavy breathing and her dancing heartbeat broke the emptiness.

It seemed as if the world had been put on pause, scared into stillness by the havoc that had been brought upon the little Guatemalan village. It was freaking Taz out.

Ensign Anthony held out two fingers, signaling everyone to halt and shut up.

'Robot.' He mouthed back to the ragtag team. Everybody crouched down and Ensign Anthony quickly took out the patrolling robot with a quick shot of plasma from his zapper. 'All clear.' They broke out of the cover of the banana grove and stepped onto the dirt of the road leading into the village around the bend. Taz could see smoke rising from their destination. She choked back a sob. It was true then. Her childhood home had been destroyed by los robots bastardos.

Lieutenant Up made everyone stop at the remains of the G.L.E.E. base. "We need to contact headquarters immediately." he had said. "We need a transport pod with a medical bay." His men had nodded in agreement, Taz strangely silent. This was it then, she supposed. They would go off back to their starships, and she would be stuck here in the remains of her village, left to die or find some sort of shelter.

"You guys go call your headquarters then." Taz said from the back of their pack, everyone spinning around to see her. "I'm going back home. Gracias for saving me." Maybe someone had survived, and was waiting for her to show up. Maybe, just maybe Mama was still alive, hiding in a shed or something.

Up, with his hand on the bases front door's hand scanner broke away and walked up to his new little friend. "You're severely injured Taz. You probably won't be able to walk back to the village anyway." She heard the unspoken truth. You won't want to go back to your village.

She jutted her lower lip out in defiance. " I made it here fine, so I can make it back to what's left of my home fine too. I'm going, no importa qué."

Ensign Drew ran a hand over his short blonde buzzcut." It's pretty terrifying out there Taz. you sure-"

"I was fighting in it before you hombres showed up. Took down a good many too. I can guess what it looks like." I can guess who died too.

"All the same, don't you think you should go with somebody? In case, you know..." He looked to the Lieutenant, "There's still some robots left?" He turned to Taz. "You're the only survivor we know of... we don't want to lose you."

"Si... but I need to find my Mama. Alive," a tear leaked out of her eye which she hastily wiped away, "o meurtos." Up understood. But it was a bloody massacre; no girl should ever have to see that. He hated to say it, but her mama probably didn't live past the first wave of robots.

"Alright. You can go back to town. But," He held up one gloved finger, "I'm going to go with you while these men contact headquarters. No excuses, alright?"

She turned without acknowledging his last statement and started to hobble up the road. Up faced Dancing-Tacos, Anthony, Drew and Kent. "You guys know what to do. Once you get contact with headquarters, come get us. Who knows how long we have to wait for a drop pod."

"We're taking Taz with us, right?"

"Of course." Up rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving her here. Would you?"

A moment later his men disappeared into the empty G.L.E.E base, the door sliding shut behind them. Up pivoted on his heels, shook his head, and stalked after the teenage girl hobbling up the road.

Translations:

-"Usted robots estúpidos! Que va a sufrir por lo que está haciendo!": "You stupid robots! You are going to suffer for what you are doing!"

-"Cuidadoso!": Careful!

-hombres: men

- gracias: thanks

-Que? : what?

-lo siento: I'm sorry...

-no importa qué: no matter what

-o muertos: or dead

(note, I left out some words I feel like i've used enough in the previous chapters for you to get their gist.)

** I hope this chapter lived up to expectations! If there's any inaccuracies, tell me. Also I'm in the mood for writing one shots**. **Have a Tup or other Starship prompt that would suit your fancy? Let me know! (I won't be doing slash, or Up/pincer... sorry.) Until next time fellow rangers!**

**~Em.**


	6. The World and What Remains

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starship, Starkid productions does. The only thing I own happens to be the soundtrack to Starship I bought today. :D**

**Took me long enough to update, eh?** **Unfortunately from here on out ( until the end of February)** **I'm going to be crazy busy with travel, school, mock trial, and being involved in my schools' production of Annie Get your Gun, and and my Doctor Who Clubs' original- Doctor Who: The Musical. Yea, my calendar's pretty booked.** **But I'll still be plotting and writing for you guys!**

**And I swear on the poster of Headmaster Zeffron that this story will get happier in tone from here on out.** **Enjoy!**

Chapter 6. The World and What Remains.

It had taken only half an hour for Taz to realize how terribly screwed up the world was. She had limped down through the main street of what was left of her village; averting her eyes every time she saw someone she knew. She just happened to know everyone in the village. And everyone was dead.

The closer she got to the the town center, the worse the destruction became. Everything seemed to be charred black from the fire that had erupted as the robots transfer pods had crashed. Taz's footsteps slowed, she realized her home was coming up soon. She could see its remains standing proudly in the shrapnel and dust. A remnant of what was.

Almost silently behind her, Lieutenant Up had been following her footsteps. Taz only looked behind herself once, and what she saw almost brought her to tears. Up had been crouching down, closing the eyes of all the fallen rangers and towns-people. The men and women looked like they could've been sleeping instead of being shot to death.

They deserved to have some peace.

Slowly the duo crept through rubble until they reached the Lopez's house. Not even bothering with the front door, Taz entered her childhood home through a giant blast leading into the kitchen. There was the sink filled with party dishes. A bowl of knocked over chips on the table, some discarded party streamers over in the corner. Up finally spoke up for what felt like the first time in ages. "Is... is this your house, Taz?"

She wiped her running nose with her arm and sniffled. "Si, this is-was my home."

"I'm sorry about all this."

"I know. I'm sorry too." She walked down the empty hallway, her boots dully thudding against wood. Her fingers traced family portraits, knocked crookedly from there place of hanging on the wall. "If my papa were here, or even my brother Carlos,maybe this wouldn't have happened." It was crazy to think, but what else did she have to hold on to? She stopped at a photo taken years ago, where she was a bouncy, happy 3 year old, Pedro was 4, Carlos was turning into a handsome teen, and Antonella her older sister was wearing an engagement ring. Papa and Mama were smiling in the background. Careful not to damage the frame it was in, she slid the photo out, and tucked it into her boot.

Up wandered over to her, gazing at more of the photos. "You seemed like a happy bunch."

"Yea, we were pretty functional familia until they were drafted into the rangers."

Up nodded, he'd been drafted, years ago at the ripe age of 16. Taz left him then, and disappeared into what was her bedroom. She stepped over the 2 decommissioned robots, a bit of a difficulty because of her ankle, and grinned sadly at her shoes sticking out of their foreheads. Heels really were deadly.

The Lieutenant chuckled at the sight, doing his best to make light of their depressing situation. " Did you really impale these guys with stilettos?"

"Yep." Came Taz's curt reply, a bit to busy to poke her head out of her bedroom door. She was scrummaging around her room looking for a duffel bag. There was no chance of her living here again. She'd have to travel to one of the larger cities and find somewhere to live. She tossed T-shirts, jeans, a toothbrush, anything that she could possibly need into her duffel. Pausing, she sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. All the physical effort was getting to her. Taz felt her forehead, she was burning up.

"Good thinking, I don't think there'd be any clothes at the academy that could fit you." She froze and looked slowly upwards to the man who was leaning against her door-frame. She had forgotten he was there.

" Que? The Academy?" Did she hear him right? Up frowned (which looked slightly funny with his mustache Taz had to admit).

"You don't think we are just going to leave you here, do you? You're injured and there's no one else for miles around."

It took a minute for the news to sink in, but when Taz realized what he was implying she started to pack with renewed vigor. She could train at the academy and learn how to take down any robot that came her way. Taz could learn the skills to gain revenge for her community. " Gracias Up."

She crossed over to a small desk by the head of her bed and swiped her knife. She then slid this into her boot too. "Is there anything else you think I should bring to the academy?"

Up thought for a moment. "Do you have a birth certificate?"

"I...I think so. It's probably in Mama's room."

Leaving the duffel in her room with Up, she crossed the hall to her parents room. In the closet would be a box with all the important legal stuff, and hopefully her birth certificate. Taz dug though dresses and finally found it. She lifted its lid off and scrounged around until she found what she was looking for. She lifted it out and slowly put the lid back on. Turning, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Santo diablos! I look terrible!"

Her face was harshly bruised, and there was a cut over her eye. She slowly brought a finger up to it and winced. She had to clean herself up or her the wound would become infectado. She ran a palm down her ruined dress, fingering the frayed edges. The robots seemed to have ripped off the fabric so that it hung just above her knees. She looked pretty tough in her combat boots and battlescars... What would Mama think if she saw this?

She remembered the piece of paper in the hand "I got it!" She called out to the man in the other room.

"Alright, do you think you have everything?" He yelled back.

"Almost. Un momento, por favor." Taz had to wash her cuts... and maybe find a bottle of aspirin. Besides the pain through out her body, her brain was hurting too. Those robots estupido must've given her a concussion.

Up waited in Taz's bedroom, eyes roving around. There were lots of books scattered about, and lots of clothes too; probably dumped out of her closet. A knocked over lamp, a discarded blanket, a pile of dresses half hidden by her bed. It was quite organized, if you looked at it from a tornado's' standpoint. Her window seemed to have been broken. He felt odd, intruding on this young girls life so intimately. He was probably the first guy to ever see inside her room, and most likely the last one to. Had that thought also crossed Taz's mind?That was such an awkward train of thought, even for him. He shook his head and proceeded to think of something entirely different. Hmmm, bananas, puppies, butterflies, redvines...

"Ok Up, I'm back. Let's go." She crossed in front of him, startling his thoughts and scooped up the duffel bag;zipping it as she went. He noticed she had cleaned up her wounds a bit, though she didn't have any bandages. Hopefully they had some sort of medical bay on the pod that should be arriving soon.

They exited her home in a single file, Up first with his zapper, Taz bringing up the rear. She swept her eyes around the houses while Up checked the roads to make sure they were clear. The walk here may have been lacking of any danger, but you couldn't be so-

"Up, duck!"

"Wha?" Taz shoved him to the ground as a robot came into view around her neighbors house and narrowly missed Up's chest with a laser. Up fired two quick blasts from his zapper at the same time Taz flung her knife at the metal monstrosity.

The robot staggered back and fell to it's knees before landing motionless to the ground. The duo crept over to it's body and checked to make sure it was truly decommissioned. Taz kicked it with her good foot. Up prodded it with the butt of his zapper, and shot it once more for good measure. Then he noticed something familiar looking protruding from its forehead. Reaching down for it, his hand was slapped away by Taz who yanked her knife out of the metal.

"That would be mine. I-" her eyes widened and her body went rigid with shock. "DIOS MIO!" In a blur Taz had ran ten feet down the road and collapsed next to the body of a woman. "Mama.." She whimpered softly, brushing a stand of hair off the woman's forehead. Up sprinted over to her and Mrs. Lopez, and after a moment he crouched down and checked for a pulse. Nothing. He let out a puff of held breath and brought a hand to his forehead, massaging his brow. Not another death. Not now.

Taz was crying, not bothering to hide her tears. She knew her mother couldn't have survived but it hadn't really sunk in until now. This was like a harsh slap of reality dead set on waking Taz up to the horror of the world. Up put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him trying to gain some sort of comfort from the ranger. "I'm sorry Taz. I really am."

It seemed like he had apologized for more things today than her ever had before in his life. She just sobbed harder, her hair falling and becoming a curtain between her and the world. He pulled her into his lap and started to rock slightly back and forth to calm her down. He had been in this position before without anyone to comfort him. That had been horrible. But, now it was the least he could do... Try and set her world straight somehow.

Translations:

-Que?: What?  
>-Gracias: Thanks<br>-Santo diablos!: Holy Hell!  
>-infectado: infected<br>-Un momento, por favor.: one moment please.  
>-"DIOS MIO!":"My God!"<p>

**Author's note: Ok, I'm glad I finally got around to posting this. I hope you liked it, and are willing to review and critique. Have you read my little drabble 'Nachos' yet? It's cute, and centers around Taz, Krayonder, and Up. Goodnight fellow rangers, I'm off to bed. Byeeeee!**

**~Emma**


	7. Needles are EVIL

**Authors note: OH MY GOSH IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS. AHHHH. I'm so sorry guys for forcing this wait on you, I've felt terrible keeping this chapter from you. I have many excuses, but I don't want to write a list. So you should enjoy this instead.**

**edit (4/9/2012) I have put the translations down at the bottom, as well as corrected a few things. :)**

**edit(4/17/2012) Thanks to lucyjoan for pointing out a few spanish and grammar mistakes. Those are now fixed!  
><strong>

Chapter 7

Up stared out the window of the G.L.E.E pod, watching the stars fly past him in the vast expanse known as space. Over to his left the other rangers were chatting about something or whatever; their guns piled up on the floor by their feet. Taz was the exact opposite, curled up and silent, as far away as possible from everyone on his right. She was feverish, and it was just their luck that they got one of the basic models of a transfer pod. Up couldn't believe it. No medical bay, no bathrooms. It was all around inconvenient. The only things tolerable were the foam benches lining the interior that he and everyone else were currently sitting on. Oh, and the mini fridge. He was worried about her,but there wasn't much he could do besides provide her with her duffel bag for a pillow.

Taz groaned and shifted onto her other side, trying in vain to get comfortable. It had been forever ago since they had left Earth, right? Or had it only been five minutes? Taz had no clue. Fading in and out of a fever could screw with your senses. She shut her eyes against the dull lighting in the pod and tried not to picture anything. It didn't work. Mama, Pedro...all of her familia's faces flashed in front of her.

What seemed to be only minutes later, Up shook the sleeping Taz. "Come on Taz, we're almost to the academy." She tried to shoo him away, and curled into ball.

"Let me sleep, por favor. My head is killing me." Up rolled his eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead. She slapped his hand, but not before he felt the oven temperatures radiating off her body.

" Anthony!" The ensign snapped his head up from where he had been dozing off. " Get Taz some water! She's burning up!" He scrambled over to the built in fridge in the wall and grabbed a water bottle out of it. He then quickly tossed it into the air and Up caught it, twisting the lid of simultaneously. "Here, drink." He held the liquid up to Taz, who limply took the bottle and sipped to cool water. It slid down her dry throat but provided little relief. She whimpered and leaned back on the bench she was on. Everything was hurting, and from the way Up was panicking, her situation was very... well, not good.

"How long until we get to the Academy?" Taz managed to ask. Dancing-Tacos looked her way from his position near the port window. An asteroid that seemed to give a metallic sheen in the Pods lights was closing in quickly. As it came closer, Taz realized that the asteroid was really a floating space station, built to look like a giant rock from a distance...but up close she could see windows and beams... and a few landing decks.

"We're already here."

As soon as they had landed, the rangers and their Guatemalan girl were whisked away to some medical bay to be attended to. Taz happened to have three fussy female nurses who forced her down on a medical bed to be wheeled to the bay. She could walk fine! What was their problem? She tried to walk, but gave up when her ankle gave out. The nurses quickly hooked her up to a portable iv to pump some liquids into her, their patient being too weak to fend off the needles and iv's they were stabbing into her. After a few minutes, she felt her headache begin to dissipate. What was this stuff?

Lieutenant Up walked down the academy corridor with his fellow rescued rangers and Taz's duffel bag in hand. All of them were trailing Taz and the nurses. She supposed she should be grateful to him for watching out for her, but at the moment she was to busy trying to take in every detail of the academy to care. She could thank the mustached hombre later.

Everything had that squeaky clean feel, like a giant hospital floating in space. The color scheme was chrome, white, and creme. The only colors Taz could see were the green medical scrubs all the nurses were wearing. Taz eventually got bored with the scenery and turned her attention to the nurses. One in particular was talking about her, like she thought Taz couldn't understand her...or just didn't care. Idiota.

"What a stupid idea! Fighting robots at her age? She looks twelve! I would never have done that when I was that small. And look at what she's wearing. Ick, who in their right mind would wear a dress-"

"Excuse me Ms.-" Taz looked at the blonde bimbo's nametag, "Jessica Albatross. I can understand your english perfectly fine so you should shut your mouth; or if you prefer, I can shut it for you." The Albatross lady stared at her gobsmacked while the other two nurses stared at their colleague. The nurse's eyebrows narrowed. Who did this scruffy little space hitchhiker think she was?

Totally forgetting that there were five rangers who happened to be friends of the scruffy little space hitchhiker right behind her, Jessica spoke up again. "Do you know who you are talking to?" Taz scoffed. Who cared!

"A blonde medical halfwit who just upset five of the Leagues best rangers by opening your big mouth?" The said medical halfwit turned and saw the rangers who were previously just trailing behind the patient, now grouping up behind her, looking pretty upset. Four of them had known Taz since she was nine. The other just saved her life. Their Taz needed attention to her wounds. Not insults against her bravery.

Albatross gaped and turned around, making no eye contact with anyone."I'll shut up now."

"Buen idea chica." The girl sunk into her pillow, and tried to ignore everything going on including the pain. She could feel another headache coming on. Eventually their little group made it to the medical bay and she was traded off to a male doctor. Everybody split up and went to different medical beds where other doctors awaited.

Taz's doctor looked down and flipped through a clipboard that had been shoved into his hands by Albatross. "Ms. Taz." another page was flipped. " Seems to me like you got off with fewer injuries than a kid your age would've." She flicked her eyes open at the new voice. Hmmm, Jamaican late 30's. Seemed more intelligent then the last one. Cool accent. Name tag: Dr. Greggory James.

"Si. i'm not dead." He laughed and patted her head. Taz allowed him to, saving her energy for more important things. Like eating. Was there a cafeteria around here?

"That is true." He gestured to the clipboard. "Says here that your friends think you have a sprained ankle, bruised rib, quite a few cuts and scrapes, and a concussion. Anything else I should know about while you're still conscious?" Taz took in what he was saying. Did all of that stuff really happen to her? Up who was sitting on a medical bed a few feet away turned to the doctor and patient.

"She has a really high fever. We tried giving her water-"

"But it didn't help." Dr. James turned and walked over to a medical cabinet, grabbing a few pill bottles as well as a syringe and placed them next to Taz on a wheelie table. He turned again and got a pair of blue latex gloves and snapped them on. "A high fever is a side effect of being shot by a robots laser. Specifically if you've been attacked by one of the newer robot models. Your body can't figure out how to handle the unique data code that was shot at you." Taz groaned. Figures. Of course los robotas that attacked her village were the newest ones. "It doesn't help that you have a concussion."

A few seconds later ensigns Dancing-Tacos, Anthony, Drew, Kent and Lieutenant Up all jumped and turned to stare at their latina friend. "NO ME GUSTA!" Taz was screaming bloody murder, and everyone in the long medical room froze except for her and Dr. James. "Get that thing away from me!"

"You're going to cause yourself more harm! Stop moving!"

"No mierda! NEEDLES ARE EVIL!"

Taz and the Doctor were struggling against each other, the Doc trying to stick a needle in her arm. She was doing her best to avoid it by gripping onto his wrists and directing the sharp, pointy object away from her tiny body. "You need this!"

"No I don't!"

"TAZ!" She flinched at the voice who yelled at her, turning her body by a fraction to see who it was. Up was standing and walking over to her, an amused expression on his face. What was so funny?

"This is not the time for jokes U-"Taz growled. Dr. James used this distraction as a chance to inject Taz. She jerked as it punctured her skin, and she glared at Up realizing his ploy. "Oh, Come on!" She frowned at the lieutenant, and then slumped over immediately afterwards, her energy spent, and medicine coursing though her veins.

The medical room quickly resumed to its bustling normalcy. Taz, oblivious to the world as she was in an induced sleep, was shifted into a more comfortable position by Dr. James and Up. "Thanks for dealing with her." Chuckled Up. "I've learned that she's a bit of a handful from the other guys."

The doctor nodded; That was for sure. "Her fear of needles is worrying... almost all of our medicine needs to be injected." Up frowned,eyebrows knitting together. She was going to have a rough time here.

"Will she be alright?" He glanced down at the teenage girl currently knocked out by narcotics. "She's been through hell."

Doctor James rapped his knuckles on his clipboard. "you can say that again."

**Translations:**

-Familia: Family

-Por favor: please

-hombre:man

-buen:good

-chica:girl

-los robotas: those robots

-NO ME GUSTA: I do not like

-mierda: Sh**

**Authors note: once again, sorry for the ridiculous wait! I hope this chapter turned out ok. Remember, I love reviews and criticism! Also, what do you think will happen next? I'd love to see what your thoughts are on the relationship between Taz and Up so far. Does it seem to be progressing at a normal rate? O.o  
><strong>


	8. Of serious topics, and food excursions

**Hi guys! O.O What is this? ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY? Yes. Yes it is. :) Thank you to all who have put this story in their favorites, have it on alert, and especially those who have given this the time to review. I love you guys, and appreciate every one. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Taz and Up, nor do I own the musical which they come from-Starship. They are the brainchildren of Starkid Productions.**

chapter 8: Of serious topics, and food excursions.

Taz groggily awoke from a dreamless sleep. Blinking away a strange feeling of fogginess, her eyes slowly focused on the white ceiling tiles above her. Where was she? She turned her head to the left and saw an Iv pumping who knows what into her. Ungh. She must still be in the hospital then. She shifted to her right, ignoring her comfy pillow and proceeded to take in her surroundings... Which wasn't much. Green curtains the same color as the medical scrubs were drawn around her bed. There was a wheelie table next to her with some food and water next to it, as well as a bottle of Ibuprofen. Probably for when she woke up. In the corner of this makeshift room by the end of her bad was a chair. And within this chair was a sleeping Lieutenant Up.

What was he doing in here? Shouldn't he be in his own medical room, or in the cafeteria or something? He was a guy, guys liked to eat. "Hey, hey amigo." She voiced. He didn't move. She sighed. " Lieutenant Up!" Taz hissed loudly. She was still feeling a bit too weak and dizzy to walk over to him. "Mustache!"

"Huh?" He snorted and shook,then brought his fists up to his eyes, rubbing them . "You're awake!" He muttered surprised.

"Good observation."She grinned. " Do you know what time is is?" Taz threw her blanket to the side and sat up slowly (minding her dizziness), and then scooted closer to the end of the bed and Up. He blinked, and then looked down at his watch.

"Uh, it's 2000." So 8pm normal speak. He looked at her dead in the eyes. "You've been asleep for days."

Taz's eyes widened at that. Really? "How long exactly?"

"Three days. The others were getting worried." Up leaned back in his chair, glad to be able to return to his men with good news. "And bored. They missed your poker skills." Taz chuckled then flipped some hair out of her eyes.

"Bet you they don't miss losing."

"Yea."

"Mmmhmm." The two of them fell into an uneasy silence. Up didn't really know what to say. Four days ago he held this girl in his arms while she cried over the body of her mother... He walked through the remains of her house... her world. What could you say to that? Taz was thinking along the same thing. This lieutenant had walked into her life a week ago, and everything had changed. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he fiddled with his watch. He seemed so... so normal. A constant in her out of control life. She cleared her throat awkwardly, and he looked at her again.

"Um, Up?"

"Yea?"

"Do you have any familia?" He looked startled to have been asked this, and Taz started to have second thoughts about asking. She started to shrink down in herself. Up frowned slightly because didn't like seeing this tough gal so forlorn. The personal question was probably brought on by her recent loss of her own family. Up couldn't hold it against her... he might as well answer truthfully. The thought crossed his mind that maybe him frowning wasn't the best idea at the moment. So he smiled at her and sighed softly instead.

"No... I don't reckon I do." Taz looked at him questioningly.

"You don't know?"

"I was an orphan... am an orphan. I never knew of any family. So I say that I don't have one."

Taz nodded slowly, mulling over his words. "I have some family left... but I don't know where they are. Papa and Carlos are out in deep space doing whatever rangers do. I haven't seen or heard from either of them in years."

"Guess we're in the same boat then, eh?"

"Yea, I guess so." Taz fell back onto the bed, eyes facing the ceiling once again. " Alone with nobody to come home to." Gosh dangit, this was too saddening for the Lieutenant. He had already come to terms with his lack of a family unit. But Taz? All this was still fresh. He stood up and walked over to the side of her bed.

"Hey, don't be like that. You've got the boys. And you've got me. We'll help get you through this." She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes and he could see a spark of hope that wasn't there before. She reached out and gripped his hand.

"Really? You mean that?" They weren't going to leave her here alone in the space station? She'd have someone? Up chuckled, and squeezed her hand back.

"Of course I meant it. What kind of a ranger doesn't help others get back up?"

Taz shrugged, and sat up. "I dunno," She pulled him into a quick hug, "but what I do know is that I'm hungry, and that the tray of food right there looks cold and disgusting."

Up leaned out of the hug to look down at the tray of food, then her. "Do you want to go down to the cafeteria?"

She grinned."Si! Do I need to be checked outta here or something?" Up thought or a moment.

"Actually you're not supposed to leave here for another day or two..."

"Oh, come on Up. I'm hungry." Taz whimpered, and pouted her lower lip. She was getting food. Even if she had to beg. He rolled his eyes, then walked over to a curtained wall and brushed it aside. he poked his head through, and looked side to side to make sure the coast was clear.

"No one's around. You want to go now?"

"Yes, idiota. My stomach is practically digesting itself!"

Up's footsteps sounded clunky compared to Taz's as they ran out of the medical bay(well, Taz was limping quickly) and down a hall, gaining distance from where she should've been recuperating. He tried not to laugh at what they were doing. He was breaking a kid out of bondage essentially. He hadn't had this much fun in years! Not since he'd graduated form the academy three years ago. "Quick, turn left here!" The Lieutenant had luckily brought Taz's duffel bag with himself when he went to visit. Before they left she had wanted to change out of the medical scrubs she was in. Up had agreed; because having a petite 15 year old girl running around in medical scrubs was probably not a good idea if they didn't want to get caught.

"Ok, we've got to take the elevator on our next right and-" They both snapped to an upright, walking pace and slowed down as two other Rangers walked around the corner.

"Lieutenant Up." They nodded respectfully at him then continued on. Taz looked up at the guy she was going on a food mission with with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged.

"You must be some tough guy around here, eh?"

"You could say that." The duo piled into the sleek elevator and waited for the door to close. Once it did Up pushed the first level button.

"Soooo...What did you do then? To become a lieutenant I mean. You're so young and all... that's not normal, right? I've been meaning to ask you." Up leaned against the back wall of the elevator and thought for a moment. Should he tell her?

"I saved this place from blowing up a few months back." There. Straight and to the point.

"Wow." She was silent until they both stepped out of the lift, and had taken a few steps forward. "What was it like?"

"Hard. Stressful. Incredibly nerve-wracking."

"You ever going to tell me what you did exactly?"

"Maybe some other time" Up brushed it away. Every time he explained, it seemed like he was bragging. He didn't like to do that. "For now let's get some grub in you."

"So is this the cafeteria?" Taz could hear voices and clattering that would normally sound from one coming from the end of the hallway.

"Yea. But one word of advice. We call it the mess hall up here, got it?"

Taz smirked and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. " it, Sir."

A new pair of footsteps joined theirs in the hallway. "Learned your place quickly I see." Ensign Kent caught up to them, an apple in his hand. He reached out his free hand and ruffled his little friends hair.

"Shut up, Kent." She smacked his hand away and then Taz and Kent stuck their tongues out at each other. "I was being sarcastic."

"Sure you were."

They walked together into the mess hall and headed straight to the line of rangers waiting patiently to grab a tray and then onwards to their food. "What's the special today Kent?" Up asked.

"I think it's nachos."Taz perked up at this. She loved nachos! The trio all got a giant helping of nachos and maneuvered their way to an empty table. Her stomach growled as she sat down. Being asleep for three days could really build up an appetite. The two males watched in awe as she scarfed down the chips, meat and cheese faster than the two of them combined. when she was done, she glanced up at their blinking faces. Their plates barely halfway clean.

"What?" Blink. Blink. "Aw come on. Grown hombres like you never felt starving before?" Kent shook his head.

"Not like that."

" Well...tenía buen sabor. I'm gonna go get seconds. And a drink..." They were still looking up at her in disbelief. She rolled her eyes. Honestly, men sometimes."Does this place have lemonade?"

**Translations:**

-amigo: friend  
>-familia: family<br>-idiota: idiot  
>-Entiendo: I understand<br>-tenía buen sabor: it tasted good.

**Authors note: BOOYA! I whipped out this chapter in a day, and I actually like this one. :) Remember to review and critique, and put it on your alerts! I have had a sudden wave of inspiration** **in the form of Easter break.**


	9. What shall we do with you?

**Authors note: well it's been an entire THREE MONTHS since I updated this story. I had hit an utter roadblock, and life wasn't helping. But school's now over, and so much pressure is off my shoulders. I was able to sit down and type out the last bit of this chapter... it had been bugging me for literally WEEKS and I refused to post it. So sorry for being mean and not updating. It's pretty obvious by now that i'm not the most organized and up to date as an author. XD Also, I have not edited this particular chapter as much as my other ones. I just want to get this chapter out and move on with the adventure.**

**Disclaimer: Taz, Up, and the G.L.E.E. are not mine. Sorry. Wish they were.  
><strong>

Chapter 9:

After another helping of cheesy goodness, Up escorted Taz back to the infirmary. Kent walked with them for a bit, catching Taz up on how the rest of her boys were doing. Apparently Drew had a nasty gash on his leg that was infected, but the others were doing great. Along the way Kent left them to go to his quarters. The next few minutes consisted of light chatter between Taz and Up. Had any one noticed their absence? How often did they serve nachos? What did up think of the albatross lady? Eventually Up pushed the medical bay doors open and looked around. There was a nurse over there in the corner, talking to a female ranger lying in bed. Luckily it wasn't Albatross.

"Come on, I don't think anyone's noticed our absence." Up grabbed Taz's hand and practically dragged her back to her little makeshift curtain room.

"That's good. I wouldn't have been able to eat nachos otherwise- Oh." Taz's sentence was cut short by the sight of Dr. James sitting on a chair in the corner and a man she hadn't met before sitting on her bed. Whoops. they were caught. She acted quickly and put on a friendly grin. "Hola amigos. Glad to see that I have some visitors. What can I do for you?"

"Not leaving without permission would be a good start." Dr. James started from his seat. Aw, he had been worried. Serves him right for the needle. Taz waved that away.

"Oh, I was hungry. So I forced Up to take me to the mess hall to get a quick snack. No worries. I've only been gone for about twenty minutes."

The new man turned to Up. "Is this true, Lieutenant?" Up stood straight and looked the higher ranking man in the eye.

"Partially Admiral." He paused. "But it wasn't a snack. She eats more in a minute than a grown man can stomach for a full blown meal!" The Admiral grinned slightly, and Taz gave an internal sigh of relief. She wasn't in trouble. And hopefully Up wasn't either.

"If she was that hungry, I believe we can look over this one infraction. Wouldn't you say, Dr. James?" The Jamaican nodded slowly and then got the his feet.

"Taz, Admiral Gregor would like to speak to you and Lieutenant Up alone. I'll leave you three be." The Doctor nodded, and then disappeared through the curtains. Taz looked to Up, to see if he had any inkling on what was going on. He gave her a weary yet reassuring smile.

"Taz, this here's the head of the G.L.E.E. academy, Admiral Gregor. Admiral, this is Taz; but you know that already." He did?

Taz stuck out her hand to shake, and it was engulfed in the grown man's own hand. "Hola Senor Admiral Gregor." He reminded her of her own papa, she decided absentmindedly. He had his eyes, with the little wrinkles in the corners.

"Hola," He said with a bad accent, "Do you mind if we walk a-ways to my office? We have some matters to discuss that your friends," he glanced at Up, "have brought up." Taz shrugged.

"Sure, if you want."

The trio walked out of the medical bay and to the same elevators Taz and Up had been in previously. They then rode upwards to the top floor of the academy. The Guatemalan girl tried to figure out what this was all about. Was there some top secret mission that only a girl of 15 could do? Had they found a member of her familia alive? Was there news of Papa and Carlos? she tried to chase away the nervous feeling that had started to devour her stomach.

Admiral Gregor pressed his hand against a scanner on his office door, and also did a retinal eye scan. The other two waited patiently for the door to open. After a few seconds it slid open silently and the Admiral held out a hand, motioning for the two to enter in ahead of him. Taz stepped forward, dragging Up behind her. The office was large, with a full panoramic window gazing out into space. Her breath hitched at the beautiful sight. Her eyes widened and she stepped forward to the window, until her nose was almost touching the glass. "Mui bonito." She breathed, fogging up the glass. This was the first time she had ever seen space. It was so beautiful. Her fingers came up and lightly brushed the clear surface.

"Yea, it's a pretty sight." Up said aloud, with a chuckle. Admiral Gregor crossed over to his messy desk, moved a binder off of his leather chair, and sat down. She was jolted back into reality and turned to the two men waiting for her. Admiral gestured for her to take a seat next to Up on the other side of his desk. Taz limped over and plopped down.

"So Mr. Admiral, why did I have to come up here?"

He leaned over his desk. "It's normally not in the G.L.E.E.'s interests to bring survivors back to base."

Taz opened her mouth to object, but the man continued on." But, as I've come to understand, this was really your only option." Taz couldn't see, but as she nodded, Up had as well. He was not willing to leave this feisty girl alone down there to fend for herself. That would've been crazy and heartless. Never mind the fact that the other Ensigns would've killed him if he had done so. She was their friend... and now, he supposed, his.

"Am I correct to believe that all your available family members are now deceased, and that your father and brother are currently enlisted as rangers?"

"Si. All of my familia were at my quincenera. And Papa and Carlos, I haven't heard from in years."

"So you have no one to go to back on Earth."

"Yes."

The Admiral nodded slowly, as if weighing his options."I have heard of your fighting skills and exploits against the robots from the ensigns who've rescued you. Lieutenant Up also speaks highly of you, ms. Taciana." Up grinned slightly, he knew she hated that name. "I am going to offer you lodging here at the base, and, if you are willing, education at the Starship-Ranger academy."

Taz could barely breathe. What a turn of events! Her? A Starship Ranger? She'd been waiting years to hear that! Images of her fighting with Papa and Carlos flitted through her head, as well as her kicking robot arse with her ensign amigos. That could actually happen now! She glanced over to Up, then to the Admiral. "Senior, I would be honored. I've always wanted to be a Starship Ranger." There was an invisible phrase that hung in he air between the three of them. Thank you.

Up was the first to speak. "Now Taz, there's a slight issue going into this..." Her eyes widened. Oh no. "You're only fifteen."

Admiral Gregor leaned back in his chair, it squeaking as he did so. "We can negotiate around this though." The girl stayed quiet, finally understanding the seriousness of the situation. " We can house you here until you have turned the proper age of sixteen to train. But this is on the conditions that you do your fair share of work as well as keep your education up to date. Now, I've assigned Lieutenant Up here to be your mentor. He's going to get you to eat,sleep,think, and act like a ranger even before your official training starts."

She looked sideways at the southern ranger next to her. He had the ghost of a grin on his face. Bien, Taz thought. He wasn't frustrated with this idea like she had feared. " Que? What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're going to shadow this man in all of his activities for just under a year. Including watching him during training exercises, and sitting in on the classes he has just been assigned to teach. You will leave him to help prepare meals for the G.L.E.E. members in the kitchens unless otherwise ordered. That clear?"

"Yes sir..." She bit her lip, and let out a small sigh. "But where am I going to stay? I just can't live in the medical bay for a year." The men laughed, and Up patted her on the shoulder.

"You are going to stay in joint quarters with Up, ensign Dancing-Tacos, and ensign Mary Tucker." Who? "We'll move you into your quarters as soon as you've satisfactorily healed up and then issue you some G.L.E.E. uniforms and such." Taz opened her mouth.

"Do I get to keep the stuff I brought in my duffel bag? It's... It's all I've got left of home."

Up nodded. "And those are probably the only clothes that'll fit you, remember?" She nodded, and then stood up.

"Is that all, Admiral?" she turned, careful not to bump her ankle on the chair leg. He stood as well as Up.

"Yes it is. Thank you for speaking with me. Taz, Up? You are dismissed."

As soon as the two were out the door, the latina turned and hugged her new mentor.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"I can," Up grinned and ran a hand through her messy hair, "and it is. Welcome to the Starship Rangers, kid."

**Remember to rate, review and follow! Critiques are always welcome, as well as ideas to help stop writers block. :)**


	10. Breakfast Banter

**Hello there dear reader! Thanks for sticking with me so long! Not a lot of action occurring in this chapter, but it's here to explore the relationship developing between Taz and Up. :) **

**Disclaimer: Taz, Up, and the G.L.E.E. aren't mine. sorry. They're Starkid Production's.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter 10 Breakfast Banter

Robots left and right. Blood was trickling down her brow. The world was spinning and somehow she was upside down. Her mama was no where to be found. Taz was in a panic, and there was nothing she could do. Her body was frozen in place and all she could do was scream. Her throat was raw from screaming. Screaming for herself, for her familia, and for God to send the rangers to help her. Where were her ensigns? Where was Up? "Up!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. "Uuuup!"

"Taz!" Suddenly her world started to shake. "Taz,come on gal, wake up!" Everything started to fade to black, and then her eyes violently opened to another world of darkness. "You awake? It's alright, it was just a dream. just a dream. Taz?" The southern ranger had woken up to the cries of his new charge calling his name. He had gotten out of his bunk and padded across the living quarters over to the alcove which held Taz's bed. She had been thrashing about, clearly having a nightmare. How ensigns Mary and Dancing-Tacos were still asleep was anyone's guess.

"Up?" She whispered, grabbing onto his hands which were gripping her shoulders. "Did I wake you?" An immense feeling of guilt washed over her. Over the past week she had watched how hard he had to work as a ranger, and just how much sleep he really needed to compensate for all of that. " Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No," He lied, "I was about to warm up a cuppa milk to help me sleep." That seemed plausible, but Taz knew better. About three days into trailing him like a puppy and her having to make breakfast he had mentioned offhandedly that he had a slight lactate allergy. She let the lie slide. Her brown eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light as Up switched positions and sat on the edge of her bed. "Do you.. do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed and shook her head. "It's the same one I've been having all week. No use telling it over to you again." A loud snore from Dancing-Tacos corner of the quarters sounded and Taz jumped a bit. Up tried not to chuckle. She was still frightened by the nightmare after all. He had suffered from them now and again too.

"You sure?"

"I...I think so." She was silent for a moment. "Up... how do you ever get over the deaths you have to face?" He was stunned into silence, and then got to thinking. What to tell her? The ensign from Farm planet snorted in his sleep again and they both looked over to his corner of the living space.

"To be blunt... you never do." He turned toward her. "Instead you have to believe that it was their time to go, and that for some un-explicable reason fate decided that the persons' own mission on earth... or whatever planet they were on, was complete." Taz sat up on her elbows.

"That was pretty deep." He could imagine her smirking at this exact moment.

"I'm pretty intellectual for a cowboy space ranger."

"I can see that." She smirked and shoved his shoulder slightly. "Now stop complimenting yourself and get back to bed."

"What?"

"You hear me, idiota. Go back to bed. You've got a lot of work tomorrow!" She teased tiredly. He shook his head at her ploy to avoid talking about her nightmare any further. But it had worked.

"You get some sleep too, little missy. You've gotta do just as much as I do in this place."

"I know... good night Up. See you in the morning." He stood up and padded his way across the large room, nodding his consent though she couldn't see it.

"G'night Taz."

Ensign Mary rolled over in her bed and cracked open one eye. "you two better shut your mouths before I shut them for you. It's two in the morning!"

Five hours later found Taz practically sleepwalking back to her room from the main kitchens to help prepare breakfast at the break of dawn. She had fallen into the breakfast pattern pretty quick. Make sure there was sliced fresh fruit. Double check that the milk hasn't expired. Set out bowls and silverware. Run to the pantry and get all the cereals out. Man, the rangers sure liked their breakfast cereals. She was a zombie until she had to help out the head chef make bacon. The aroma of sizzling bacon strips was like coffee. Though she really did need a cup of the stuff before she could function any further; bacon could only get you so far.

She lazily slapped her hand on the door scanner, while struggling to hold a plate of bacon and eggs in her other hand, and a mug of coffee in the crook of her elbow. " Honey, I'm home!" She chuckled tiredly to the empty room. The shower was running behind the bathroom door as Taz shambled over to the open kitchen area and plopped down in a light-weight steel framed chair. The latina was about to dig into her grub when her hair fell into her plate. " Aw mierda." Where were her hair elastics? Had she even brushed her hair this morning? She got up and wandered over to her corner. She was pretty blessed after all the crap she had gone through lately. A bed and nightstand with a few drawers for her stuff had been provided for her. A standard issue G.L.E.E. alarm clock glowed red and proclaimed that is was 7:06 in the morning. This shared living space had been her home for the past week. There, right next to her alarm was a singly lowly hair band.

As Taz was in the process of putting her hair into a braid, Up walked out of the steamy bathroom while rubbing a grey towel through his wet hair. Her eyes flashed upwards at her mentor as he walked directly over to his corner of the room, not noticing Taz. She turned quickly away, blushing slightly. The ese was walking around without his shirt on again. He really shouldn't do that. He should know that a teenage girl would have a hard time not staring. This was entirely inappropriate! She snapped the elastic around her braid end one more time and stood up as he pulled his standard ranger t-shirt over his head. He rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, Lieutenant Up was never one for early mornings.

"Buenos días...gracias por poner la camisa." He raised his eyebrows and turned around groggily to see Taz seated at their little dining table, feet propped up on the smooth surface and mouth open to receive a forkful of eggs.

"Oh, uh, Buenos días? That's good morning right?" She shook her head slightly in amusement. "Si." He sighed and wandered over to the seat adjacent to her. He had no clue what she had just said in Spanish. For all he knew she could have just told him to do a pirouette while patting his head and rubbing his tummy. Which, by the way, he had never been able to do.

"What's on the agenda today?" She said between mouthfuls. Up looked at her, then back to her plate of bacon, then back at her face.

"I'll tell you if you let me have some of that bacon." She pouted for a second, then slid her plate over until it bumped his elbow.

"Help yourself. " He muttered his thanks then scarfed down half of the bacon strips.

"Sheesh Up, we've gotta be in the training room in half an hour. Any faster and you'll be puking all over those smelly gym mats." He had the decency to look hurt by her comment.

"They are not _just_ smelly gym mats Taz. They are sacred cushy athletic mats that absorb the blood,sweat and tears of young G.L.E.E.k's trying desperately to pass the physical portion of their ranger training." He said it with such a straight, serious face that she could only keep eye contact for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"¡Dios mío!" The young girl threw her fork down onto the plate and her head shot back in hysterics. "That has gotta be the funniest thing you've said to me all week!" Up used this moment as a distraction and stole some of her scrambled eggs as well.

"Nuh-uh!" He said with a mouth full of breakfast, then swallowed as she raised an eyebrow at him ; still chuckling. "Hey, is that coffee?" Her eyes widened and her hands reached out to snatch her mug which had mysteriously gotten closer to her mentor.

"If you want coffee, get your own!" He rolled his eyes and stood up, deftly taking the plate of bacon with him.

"Fine, I'll head over to the mess hall."

As he threw on his boots and draped his dog tags around his neck he heard a barely audible voice mutter sarcastically. "Good, then maybe you'll eat your own breakfast for a change." He chuckled and made his way for the door, only pausing to look over his shoulder.

"That's never gonna happen long as you keep bringing food in here every morning." It had become sort of a ritual between the two of them over the past week. Sometimes Mary and often times Dancing-Tacos would join them in their daily breakfast banter. He put on a serious tone. "I expect to see you with the rest of those recruits in the gym in half an hour, got it?"

She gave him a sloppy mock salute with a fork of egg in her mouth. "Got it Lt. Sir!" And then he was out the door with a roll to his eyes and down the hall to grab some grub, a Guatemalan girl chuckling behind him.

Translations:

-Buenos días...gracias por poner la camisa. =good morning, thanks for putting the shirt on.

-"¡Dios mío!"= My goodness!

**Thanks for reading! As always, I love reviews telling me what you enjoyed, what I could improve on,that sort of thing. :) And I always do a little dance inside when I see a new favorite or alert. :) ****~Thegirlwhowaited411**


	11. She's a better GLEEk then you are

**What's this? Another update in less than 24 hours? YES IT IS! I was so caught up in writing, that I kinda just kept typing and out came enough words to formulate another chapter. It is a slight bit shorter then the last few updates, but I think I cut it off at a good time.**

**Also, I was writing up a timeline for this story...It's going to take FOREVER. OHMYGOSH. The story in my head is personal and intense. Whoo. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Taz, Up and the G.L.E.E. are most definitely not mine.  
><strong>

Chapter 11

WHAM. The scrawny first year academy G.L.E.E.k had been flipped over Up's back and with a muffled THUD landed on the smelly athletic mat Up had called 'holy' an hour ago. That was the third kid to do so, and Taz was getting bored watching these adolescent males try and best the Lieutenant. Sure, it was required of them to be in this class, and yea it was expected that after a week of doing all this combat training they wouldn't be very good... But this...this...

"You boys are lamentable allá de la creencia!" She said aloud . All the boys in line against the wall turned and faced her in shock. The petite girl hadn't spoken a word all week! She just sat in her corner, watching them all with intense eyes. Unfortunately, only one kid (who was beefier and a whole lot sweatier then the rest of the lot) understood what she had uttered.

"We're not that pitiful!" He scoffed in an obvious mexican accent, translating for the rest of the class, in case that was all she could speak.

"None of you hombres have even landed a punch on him. It's been a week." She said boredly, damaging a few egos. And revealing that she knew english.

"So? I bet you couldn't last a single minute against one of us." All the guys around him sucked in a deep breath filling the room with a loud hiss. Oh, what a _diss. _Taz rolled her eyes and flicked a strand of loose hair out of her face. She wasn't going to let a bunch of pimply faced boys get under her skin.

Up unpinned the student underneath his arm and let the squirt go sit back down against the wall like the rest of his peers. The southern ranger was still crouched down on his toes with his knees apart to keep balance. A single drop of sweat beaded down his forehead as he stared each one of his students down. Taz had to admit, he looked like one tough hijo de puta glaring those boys. He had quite a nice profile too. All muscly and toned and stuff. "Tell me Lucas," he said gruffly, "Have you ever shot a zapper before?"

Lucas looked around, "No..." He answered hesitantly, not knowing where this was going.

"Have you ever been in a battle against the robots?"

"Not yet... but that's why I'm here though!' He voiced trying to sound tough. Taz assumed if he was one of the drafted. Her Papa and brother had been forced into this way of life. Every four years a mass lottery had taken place. Of course, it was only men forced into war, but men and women not chosen were allowed to volunteer as well. The more of humanity to face the threat, the better.

"Have you ever fought to keep yourself alive, even when you're the last man standing?"

Lucas stayed silent, as did everyone else in the room. Taz wore a slight smirk on her face,but it soon dropped as Up spoke again. "That girl over there," His right arm shot out and he pointed at his apprentice. "Taz, has done all of that already. She was so good at killing bots that the G.L.E.E. itself decided let her start training a year earlier then the lot of you. That NEVER happens." The latina kept a stone cold face, revealing no emotion. But underneath, she was worried. Why was Up telling them all this? And that part about training wasn't true, not really. You didn't see her taking any of the classes these guys were. She would start next year, along with other people her age.

A couple of the boys glanced over at her, with new-found respect in their eyes. Taz nodded slowly at them, acknowledging their existence. Maybe after being verbally shown up by a girl, they'd work at being better in hand to hand combat. "Tell me Lucas, do you think you would be able to last a single minute against Taz?"

Taz sat in her corner for the rest of that class, the corners of her mouth turned up in satisfaction. After Up's little speech all the boys seemed to show more eagerness, and a willingness to improve. No wonder why Up was assigned to be the Ranger Academy's physical combat teacher. He was amazing in a fight... but he actually connected with his students.

As soon as the last student was out the door and on to the showers, Taz was peeling herself off the mat and walking towards Up. He was about twenty feet away, lying down with his back on the floor, his breathing slightly labored. He heard the sound of her small feet squishing down into the padded floor as she approached him, but didn't open his eyes when she plopped down cross-legged next to his head. "So..." He grunted at her voice. "Why'd you go off and tell them my terrifying near death situation?"

He turned his head to the left and cracked an eye open to look at her."They needed motivation. your comment gave me an opportunity to give them some." He took a deep breath and puffed out some air, his mustache ruffling. "Hey, what time is it?" She glanced up at the clock over the exit door.

"Uh, almost 9." He groaned and sat up on his elbows, finally opening his eyes to look right into Taz's.

"That leaves us twenty minutes until my next round of kids." she frowned.

"So? Do you want me to go make a food run or something?"

"So..." He stretched and then jumped to his feet, suddenly towering over her, "You don't actually know how to fight."

"I can shoot a zapper." she pointed out, a reference to his previous comment.

He rolled his blue eyes. "Sure, you can aim a gun. But you told me just two days ago that you have never actually had to physically fight." She thought for a moment.

"Si. But what does that have to do with veinte minutos?" Up shifted his weight into a fighting stance, and Taz's eyes widened and her mouth formed a round 'O'.

"Get on up girl. It's high time I taught you how to actually fend for yerself. We've got twenty minutes." She stood up quickly, put her hair in a ponytail and then tried to copy her mentors stance.

"No... try bending at the knees more...ok, now move your right foot a smidge bit further forward... great. Center your weight more on the balls of your feet and..." Time passed by as Up patiently showed Taz how to block and defend herself from an attacker if they were aiming for her head. She had just started to get the hang of things when the next class started to pile in, wandering over to the locker rooms to change. Taz blushed as some of the boys gave her strange looks. Especially the last one through the locker room doors. Yea, she was learning how to fight and she was a girl. Big whoop to all those male pansies.

"Shouldn't I be learning how to, Oh I dunno, punch stuff without breaking my fist?" In case she needed to punch in one of their faces for instance?

He shrugged."Normally I would have taught you that first- along with a few offensive movements, but we didn't have enough time." He swung once more at her head and Taz instinctively ducked under his arm.

"Alright then. Gracias por the lesson, Up. But I better sit down, your real class is about to start." She gestured with a shrug of her shoulder towards the first boy to re-enter the gym. The Lieutenant broke out of his stance and Taz slowly stood up straight from the lowered position she was in. He nodded once and she took it to be a sign of 'alright'. As such, she pivoted on her heels and ran across the squishy matted floor to her customary corner so that she could watch this class as well. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and found her chin fitted nicely between the crooks of her arms folded on top. Now,to observe what _not_ to do when fighting Up...

Translations:

-lamentable allá de la creencia!= pitiful beyond belief  
>-hombres=guys<br>-hijo de puta= son of a b*tch ** (sorry for the language, I don't like to use it... but It kinda fit the situation.)**  
>-veinte minutos=twenty minutes<br>-Gracias por=thank you for...

**Authors note: Thanks for reading! I had some fun writing this one. :) I'm super excited to write about Taz's actual schooling years... but those won't come for awhile yet. So you'll have to be patient while I write up all of our favorite gal's adventures before she becomes and official G.L.E.E.k. (I love that I call the young ranger kids that. so funny. XD)**

**As always, critique, review, follow and favorite! :D I adore each and every one.  
><strong>

**~thegirlwhowaited411  
><strong>


	12. One so noble

**Hi! Glad you could make it. :) This chapter here I hand wrote while at a week long camp. So this is a slightly shorter, less rambl-y version of my original. This is also not as heavily edited as my earlier chapters... whoops. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Taz and Up and the G.L.E.E. are not mine. Makes me really sad sometimes.  
><strong>

Chapter twelve

Taz plopped down at one of the mess hall tables and slowly lowered her forehead to the flat surface. Her arms wrapped around her head and formed a wall underneath her unruly hair. She groaned. Loudly, because Taz didn't care if anyone heard... you wouldn't either if your entire body ached. Man, every muscle was going to be very sore in the morning. The scraping of chair legs again linoleum flooring signaled that someone had just joined her. A plastic dinner tray clattered onto the table across from the girl. "Ungh." She grumbled.

"What sort of 'hello' is that?" Up chuckled as he sat down. He dug his fork into a helping of macaroni and cheese.

"Meh." She muttered. He chewed and swallowed, watching the gal in front of him intently. She had put up a good fight today in the gym. Almost landed a punch. But right now she wasn't moving, save from the rise and fall of breathing. Up shrugged his shoulders and leaned onto his elbows, casting a shadow on his tray. He used the tip of his unused straw to part the fan of hair covering her face.

"You alright?"He said. She responded to him then, tilting her head so that he could stare into her brown eyes. Up didn't look that worried.

" body is sore and stiff, and my arms are about to fall off." Taz sat back into her seat, running a hand through her hair. This was her third consecutive day of fighting with the hombre in front of her and the rigorous physical training was starting to get to her. The girl closed her eyes and sighed. She had an entire year of this even before her education and training as an Academy G.L.E.E.k started. Then three years of that... and after that, she realized, fighting and protecting the human race for a living. There would be no letting up on the physical stuff... "Dios mio!" She breathed, her eyelids fluttering open to stare at Up.

"You're gonna have to get used to it." He answered with a grin.

"That's the bad thing about it."

The mustached ranger nodded and leaned back, copying her posture."Your body will become accustomed to the soreness, and then you'll actually put some muscle on that small frame of yours!"

Taz stuck her tongue out at him. "Aw, shut up. I know I'm small." He chuckled and then started to eat again.

"Uhmm... so does the macaroni taste good?" Taz asked.

"Oh, yea" He said between chews, "Ish really goobd." waving his fork around emphasizing his words. He swallowed. "Did you help make it?"

"Si!" Taz grinned proudly, forgetting her soreness for a second. Just then Dancing-Tacos and Anthony sat down on either side causing Up and Taz to jump.

"You made this?" Anthony said pointing at his plate. "It looks delicious."

"Of course it does," Dancing-Tacos bumped shoulders with the small girl, "It's macaroni and cheese!"

"OWWWW!"Whimpered Taz as she scooted closer to Anthony.

"Please don't touch the human punching bag."She hissed. Up snorted and tried not to choke on his chocolate milk.

"Punching bag?" He bit back laughter. "I was the one letting you hit me out of the kindness of my heart!" Taz stuck her tongue out at him again and everyone laughed.

"I never got a punch in!" She pouted and everyone just laughed harder. Their favorite little Guatemalan girl was finally starting to fit in at the G.L.E.E. As the meal progressed and food was digested, Taz marveled at her new life. From small town village-girl to an orphan-trained-by-the-G.L.E.E. Wow. The strange thing was... she already seemed to have a new family. They couldn't replace her real one of course; but Dancing-Tacos, Anthony, Drew, Kent had all stuck by her... they actually were her only connection to her old life.

Anthony told a joke and Up burst out laughing, his entire face lighting up. Taz smiled. Of course she had to add Up to her little family unit too. Who knew that when he walked by her during a poker game that eventually they would be spending all their time together? She sure didn't.

After dinner the group froze as a voice came over the intercom. " Starship Cardinal had docked. This is a code Orange, all available rangers report to the the landing bay 15-A2. Repeat code Orange." All three men around Taz jumped out of their seats along with every other ranger in the vicinity. Boot-clad feet ran out of the mess-hall doors and in the direction of the landing bays. Taz sat dumbstruck having no clue what was going on. On his way out the door Up turned around to see if Taz was following. Instead she was still sitting amongst the chaos. "Taz!" He shouted, running back to her.

She looked at him confused. "What the heck is going on?"

"Come on!" Up wrapped his calloused hand around her wrist and guided her towards the landing bays. The next few minutes were a blur. When the duo arrived Taz saw that there was a team of medics scrambling onto the Starship behind a line of armed rangers. She tugged on Up's hand to get his attention.

"Ese! you need to tell me what is going on!" He started at the tremor of fear in her voice. He released his grip on her and took his pistol-zapper out if its holster and set it to 'pew.' His emotions started to separate, becoming slightly disjointed from what was going on.

"Alright. Code Orange means that a ship has been compromised by robots and is in headquarters." Her eyes widened at the news. "We don't know if there are active robots still on board, so we've been called to guard and attack if necessary." Taz nodded, the reality of the situation setting in.

"So you sent in a scout team to know whether it's clear or not?" He nodded. "What about the medical team?" Up's military training was showing though, his friendly exterior fading. His stance was more erect and his steely gaze was almost always on the ship, only flickering to see if Taz was listening. The young girl bit her lip and shifted foot to foot, clearly nervous.

"There was probably a hostage situation. Crew members could have been harmed or killed." A sudden movement flickered in the open hatchway of the compromised starship. Immediately every single ranger dropped to one knee creating an echoing BOOM. The *ca-chick* of a thousand weapons being cocked littered the air, sounding like a heavy rainfall. Taz fell to her knees. Something serious was about to go down and she most definitely did not want to be the only person standing when it did. Up nudged her with his foot. "Get lower." She complied.

Not wanting to be totally helpless her fingers slipped underneath her tank top and skirted along the waistline of her sweatpants. They found and grasped her blade and she pulled it out. Her heart was starting to beat wildly. Drawing the small weapon, Taz flicked it open. Up nodded in approval. At least his friend wouldn't be helpless if this situation became dangerous. There was movement on the ship again and everyone seemed to hold their breath. Two of the scout team ran out onto the ships' lowered platform with their guns and arms raised above their heads.

"WE'RE IN THE CLEAR!" Over a thousand men and women, and one Taz sighed in relief. No fighting would take place today. Someone called for a stand down and then in an orderly fashion for people to stand up and leave. Medics rushed out with two people on medical beds. A few of them had crew members leaning on them for support. Taz strained her neck to see if one of them was her father or brother. No such luck. She turned away dejected and followed the crowd to leave. Up was standing just outside the doors waiting for her, wondering what was taking so long.

When they finally found each other they walked in silence back to their room on the second floor of the living quarters wing. The reality that the galactic war wasn't just impacting earth had come to the front of Taz's mind. Before it seemed like it was only impacting her part of the world, which was silly she knew. But it had just been proven to her that the war was everywhere, and that no where was truly safe. Not even the headquarters of the Galactic League of Extraterrestrial Exploration, the current protectors of mankind.

They entered their quarters to find that Mary had already returned and was sitting at the little dining table. She turned to see who had entered and grinned tiredly at the two. "Crazy stuff today, eh?" They both nodded. Mary stretched and stood up. "I'll be taking a shower, alright?" Nods again. Taking that as a confirmation, Mary disappeared into the bathroom, the door lock clicking behind her.

Up walked over to his bunk and sat down, then leaned over to unlace his boots, then kicked them off towards the end of his bunk. Taz was on the floor by his feet and did the same. She finally broke their silence by looking up at her friend. "Does Code Orange happen a lot?" He shook his head slightly.

"Nope. That's the second time in G.L.E.E. history that Code Orange has occurred." Taz bit her lip thinking about what that meant and then slowly stood.

"What would have happened if there were active bots on the ship?" up yawned and flopped backwards onto his pillow.

"Most likely there would be no crew to save, and we would have had to fight."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"No it doesn't."

Up took a moment then to _really_ look at Taz. She suddenly seemed so small and lost. Exhausted. Her clothes were all wrinkled and there were bags under her brown eyes. the usual spark was absent. He realized that it was probably because of her reoccurring nightmares. Her long black hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun and her posture was slightly slumped over. This was not the tough girl he had saved from being a robot pinata. This was a sore, tired, fifteen year old girl who had seen too much tragedy. "You alright?" he asked after a moments hesitation. Taz opened her mouth to answer, then reconsidered. No, she was not alright.

"No." Taz said and took a deep breath. Wordlessly he opened his arms, inviting her over. She shrugged and then crawled up next to him and gave him a hug, resting her head on his warm chest. "Sometimes life sucks, you know?" He sympathized.

'Yea, sometimes it does. But life gets better." Up heard a sniffle and realized Taz was trying not to cry. And she was trying hard. It was only last week where they were in the middle of the street next to Taz's mama, and she had been bawling her eyes out. Up didn't need to see that again, Taz thought.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Do you think I would lie about that?" He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her face, counting the freckles on her nose. Three.

She sighed tiredly."No." She was quiet for a second. "You're too noble for that."

**Thanks for reading! Remember, review! I absolutely love them, and I always respond, sometimes with hints about what's coming up next. ;) Also suggestions and critiques! **

**Love all of you. **


	13. Poor Lenny

**Sheesh, this is a short chapter. But really fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: Taz and Up and the G.L.E.E are starkid productions.  
><strong>

Chapter thirteen

Over the next three months in space, Taz finally became accustomed to her life. Her work with Up was paying off (with her being able to flip any academy G.L.E.E.k onto their back in five seconds flat) , she could cook a vast array of stuff, and to top it all off, just a month ago Taz had discovered that the headquarters had a library. A LIBRARY! It was marvelous. Sometimes when she couldn't sleep, Taz would sneak through the halls to the library and read a novel or two. Sometimes even Mary would join her, which was nice even though she wasn't that talkative.

Also, her first kiss occurred. No, it was not romantic. It had been rushed and sloppy and Taz did not want to suck face right then. NOT AT ALL. It was safe to say that when it happened Taz was furious with the ego-inflated academy boy. Same-said academy boy had to go to the medical bay for a broken nose and a split lip. No one forced themselves upon Taciana Antonella Carlotta Lopez and got away scot-free. Nope, not a one. That punk was just lucky Taz didn't have her switchblade.

Ever since she was a little nina, Taz had hoped that she would share a kiss with someone truly special... that dream had been stolen, thrown on the ground and stomping into polvo. She wasn't a girly kind of girl... but even she knew what was important. Taz gave off an aura of tension for an entire week, her personal forecast being stormy with a strong chance of mood swings. The reality of being a female that week didn't help matters much either. Finally, after a week of learning to navigate around his apprentice's touchy mood, Up decided it was safe enough to ask his friend what was wrong. She was only glowering today, and hadn't threatened anyone yet.

"What's got you down Taz?" He asked in that gruff accent Taz had grown to love.

"Nothing." She responded, her own Guatemalan accent heavy as well. Up had come to realize that when Taz was in a temper, out came her native tongue. He actually bought a spanish-to-english dictionary awhile back because he had no clue what her insults actually meant. Some of them were quite colorful.

"Aw, come on Taz! You've been angrier then a kicked hornets nest all week!" She swung a punch at his left temple as he ducked and skirted around her to avoid it. The two were in the gym during free hour working on some technique. Around the edges of the room was some weight lifting equipment, and spaced out around the duo were other rangers fighting. She sighed and feigned an uppercut.

"You really want to know?" She asked slowly. He aimed a sidekick at her torso, she jumped back in time.

"It's why I asked."

Her face scrunched up in what the Lieutenant could only describe as disgust. "I...I got kissed by a boy." He spun around to keep her in his sight. Taz watched him carefully evaluating his reaction. Only an eyebrow was raised.

"How is that a bad thing?" He asked teasingly. Aw, Taz was growing up! She managed to punch him on the chest.

"The idiota freakin' _jumped_ me on my way back from the library and planted one on me!"

"Did you knee the sucker?" He asked concerned.

"No."

"NO?"

"I clocked him in the face." Then Taz's fist came into contact with the right side of his head, poetically emphasizing her point. *SMACK* That was the first time she had been able to hit his cranium. Up stumbled back a step or two and then burst out laughing. Taz raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her. What was so funny about that? A few other sparring couples looked their way. Up waved them off and then turned to Taz with a giant grin on his face.

"Atta girl." She was improving, and God knew the kid she punched deserved it. "Do I know the kid?"

"Yea, Lenny. In your third class."

"No wonder why he's been missing." It was probably why the boys in his class stayed far away as possible from Taz now. She scared them.

"Oh, I threatened him... and his ego will be bruised beyond belief if he shows up again." She shrugged and then lowered herself into a defense position. Up copied her stance, and his eyes skimmed her over. She wasn't protecting her right side very well. He could work that to his favor.

"What did you threaten him with?"

The latina grinned, her white teeth in a devilish smirk. "You."

He chuckled "Me?" Then made his first offensive move, getting her to open up her right side a bit more. She huffed and blew a chunk of hair out of her face (which had fallen out of her braid.) Taz grunted as his foot made contact with her side. He never did take it easy with her. Hair fell in front of her sweaty face again. "Yea, you. Mr. Buff- I-have-a-mustache-Lieutenant-Guy. You can be pretty scary... luckily I know how much of a softie you are."

"I'm not soft!" She blocked a punch with her forearm.

"Sure you aren't." Taz whipped around her mentor, and her braid smacked him in the face. She pivoted on her left foot and slid into a crouching position.

"Taz... have you ever thought about getting that hair of yours cut?" Up said warily. It had become quite a big problem when fighting.

"Si; i've got to get rid of some split ends and-"

"No, I mean like cut it really short. To your shoulders or higher." She broke out of her position and stood up straight.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Translation:

-polvo= dust/dirt

**Authors note: AHHHH! I woke up at 4 in the morning today, and realized I had dreamed of Taz and Up. That sparked some inspiration... and i wrote their first kiss. Its brilliant, and WILL be part of this story... but you won't get to read it for a long while yet...muahahahahha!**

**Remember to review/critique/favorite/follow! 3  
><strong>


	14. Great, now Up's sick

**Hey there! Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter... I just wasn't very inspired. BUT I KNOW WHAT I'M WRITING NEXT. Which is good. Unfortunately, school starts in a week, and I am a super-busy person. 4am-8pm I will be busy every single day...my brain is going to explode.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and egged me on to post this! 3 I would mention you all, but there's so many of you! Anywho, read on dear readers.**

**Disclaimer: Taz and Up and the .E. are not mine. :)**

Chapter 14

'Well, here goes nothing' Taz thought as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror's reflection, a pair of scissors in hand. Her hair hung down, wet from her shower and brushed of any tangles. It was now or never. She brought the scissors up to her hair, right above her shoulder and *SNIP* over a foot of her beautiful black hair fell into the garbage can sitting at her feet. Taz gulped. There was no going back now. She worked away, trying to remember how her mama would cut her hair as a child. Didn't she normally compare the length of the strands on one side of her face to the other? Taz placed the scissors on the sink and did so, her pink tongue sliding out from her mouth as she ended up biting it when she was concentrating. Hmm the right side needed to be a bit shorter...

A few minutes later and her job was complete. Taz took in her reflection with wide, brown eyes. She looked... tougher. But it was still her. It wasn't the most perfect haircut in the world, but it framed her face pretty good right? Wasn't too short, wasn't very long... And for the first time in recent memory she now had bangs. Side bangs of course, because normal cut across the forehead bangs would probably just look ridiculous. Someone knocked on the door, causing her to jump on the balls of her feet. "Taz! You done in there?" Up grumbled. He probably had just woken up...which was unusually late for him. Mary and Dancing-Tacos had already left to preform their duties for the day, but Up had been snoring away when Taz decided to take her shower.

"! One moment!" Taz kicked the can back under the sink and placed the scissors next to all the toothbrushes. She was about to walk out when she realized she was only in a green towel... "mierda." she hissed. The girl had forgotten to bring a clean change of clothes. Taz sighed, and opened up the door. Guess he was in for a shock. But she had had the pleasure of seeing him walk around in a towel without a shirt every day, it washigh time she paid him back for it.  
>"Buenos días, Up." Taz said as she breezed past him, not glancing his way. The same couldn't be said for him.<p>

"Your, your hair!" He stood near the bathroom flabbergasted, towel and clothes in hand, totally bypassing the fact she was in a towel. Well, that was good.

"Yea?" She sat town on her bed gripping her towel to her chest.

"You cut it!"

"You said to."

"I didn't think you actually would!" Taz grinned and rolled her eyes. Men.

"It was getting too long." She said. Up brought a hand to his eyes and rubbed them, then yawned.

"Well it looks good." He stood there for a moment, and an awkward silence settled.

"Um, aren't you supposed to be taking a shower?"

"What?"He blinked blearily, then did a mental facepalm. "Oh yea. Man, I am out of it today." He turned without another word and entered the bathroom, the door shutting behind him.

Taz frowned as she dug around in her drawers for some clean clothes to wear. Was Up feeling ok? Ten minutes later he emerged from the steamy bathroom, entirely clothed for once, and collapsed on his bed. She was wearing camouflage-pants today and a black t-shirt, and was just slipping on her socks when Up groaned. Loudly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes." He said, the reply being muffled by his pillow. "Ungh. I don't think I can teach today."

Uh-oh. That wasn't good "So... what about the class that starts in an hour?"

He muttered something then rolled onto his side, facing the wall. "You've gotta go tell the Admiral that i'm sick."He shifted again to throw his blanket over himself. "Make him get a substitute or something." Taz nodded resolutely and then shoved her feet into her boots.

"Yeeees Paaadre...do you want me to get you anything for breakfast?"

"No... I probably won't be able to keep it down." He grumbled. Taz bit her lip worriedly and felt bad for cracking the padre joke. That didn't sound good... Up never missed breakfast.

"I'm going to get Dr. James for you too, ok?" She decided, not caring if he refused.

Up mumbled something that sounded a lot like "m'kay", and then Taz was out the door on a mission.

Alright... where was the Admiral's office again? Headquarters wing was... west of here. Her footsteps echoed down the hall, bouncing back to her ears. Let's see, and the Admirals office was three floors above the cafeteria. Taz's stride became more assured as she figured out her plan of action. She would go to Admiral Gregor, swing by the medical bay, grab the Dr. and then stop at the cafeteria for some breakfast for her and Up. It didn't matter if he didn't want to eat, she was going to make him.

Half an hour later Taz had Dr. James trailing behind her, counting on the girl to bring him to the sick Lieutenant. He had been about to go on break when she strode into the medical bay, asking for him specifically. The brief needle incident had flashed though his mind and he tried to ignore it as he asked what was wrong. Apparently her friend had come down with something debilitating.

"Is he too sick to make it over here?"

"I think so, he refused to get out of bed. I had to find him a substitute for his class." Taz replied, then waited by the doors, albeit a bit fidgety while waiting for the Jamaican doctor to finish his shift.

The two arrived at her quarters and she rose on her toes to press her hand to the scanner to open the door. Dr. James held back a chuckle, masking it with a cough. She raised an eyebrow at the ill timed cough, but ignored it so she could get the doctor to Up faster.

"Up?" she whispered into the darkness. "You awake?" A few choice curse words floated through the air, signifying that _yes,_ in fact he _was_ awake. "Good, I brought Dr. James, he's going to figure out why you're acting like a zombie. And watch your mouth."

" 'M not a zombie." He grumbled into his pillow. " I'm a sick human being who's very much alive thank ya very much." She rolled her eyes and gestured for the doctor to step inside.

"I swear, he sounds like a female on her period. This is the crankiest he's ever been."

Dr. James nodded and walked over to Up. "I'll see what I can do. Because women on their period are terrifying."

Taz chuckled as she walked over to the door, stepping halfway out of it. "And I bet male rangers are worse!" Then she was gone, leaving Up in the hands of a doctor. She needed to get Up some grub.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, and try to guess what's going to happen while Up's sick. :P Following and fav's are nice too. Gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Until next update! *waves***


	15. Story time with checkers on the side

**You have no idea how much writers block I suffered in the middle of writing this chapter. I knew exactly how I wanted to end it, yet couldn't seem to get there. But I pushed through ! :D **

**The next chapter will be a memory of Up's. I was considering putting it up as it's own little companion piece instead, separate to IMBFYBI as to not break the continuation of Taz's life. There WILL be entire Up-centric chapters/mini arcs later on... I'm just considering the idea of having all of them in a separate story that you can read along with this. Thoughts? I really want to make your reading experience as smooth and creative as possible.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Taz/Up/ the G.L.E.E. not .  
><strong>

**ENJOY MY LOVELIES.  
><strong>

Chapter 15

Three days into Up's sickness, Taz had been reassigned from kitchen duty to nursing her mentor back to health full time. Sure, she was glad to help her friend out...but staying between the four walls of their quarters was beginning to drive her loco. So she used any excuse to go on an errand run. Need food? Ok, I'll go down to the cafeteria. Need some reading material? To the library! You're tired? I'll leave you be then... see if Mary needs any help in that lab of hers.

Up lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, reminiscing on his days before the Academy, and ultimately his life as a ranger. This ceiling was boring, Up decided. It should be like the odd, bumpy kind of ceiling he had as a kid back in Alabama. You could search for patterns and pictures and stuff in those ceilings; kind of like cloud watching. He always chose the upper bunks at whatever orphanage he was shipped to as they were closer to the ceiling. Huh.

"Whatcha doin' up there?" Some kids would ask him.

"Just lookin' up." He would always reply. There was nothing better to do anyway.

His past was... interesting to say the least. At least he had some more good stories to share with Taz once she got back.

The sheets ruffled as he shifted positions .He couldn't sleep. His head was pounding and his nose was too stuffy to breath properly and lying here in the dark was dull and his left big toe was itchy and everything sucked and-

"Up! I'm back! And I found a checkers board." His gaze shifted to the dark silhouette in the doorway, brandishing a box, curing him of his slow descent into insanity. Her hand flew up to the wall and flipped the light-switch, effectively burning his eyes.

"Ack!" The blonde cried as he rushed to pull the sheets up above his head in vain, grumbling. That was great. He was sure to be blind for the next minute or two.

"Aw, don't be like that. Checkers can be fun." her boot-clad feet clomped over to him. "Besides, we don't have anything better to do." Up chuckled and pulled the sheet back down, to find her smiling face over him, bangs casting a shadow across her face.

"That's for sur-'" And then he choked up with a loud cough. Up felt her small fist start beating on his back as he hacked.

"Guess you're not up for checkers then..."

"Nah,' Up said finally after the coughing fit, "I'm fine." He pushed himself into a seated position and turned so that he could rest up against the wall. "Really."

"You sure?"

He reached for the box that contained the checkers set. "I'm positive chica." Taz snorted in amusement at the fact Up was using Spanish.

He sat one one end of the bed and Taz jumped onto the other end, stealing his pillow. They set up the board. The Lieutenant chose black and Taz became red.

"You know the rules?"

"How could I forget?" Over the past few months Taz had made a fun little rule for when her and friends got together for a board game. Whoever lost a piece, or was currently failing had to tell something about themselves to the rest of the group. Often childhood stories, or jokes would pop up and often secret talents would emerge (for instance, Anthony could juggle with his feet...he was scheduled to teach Taz soon.).

Up picked a piece of his and hopped over two of Taz's red discs. Her eyebrow twitched. He smirked. "Ok," she said with a roll of her eyes, " I bet you didn't know that I can't whistle."

"Really?"

"Yea, really. Mi hermano Pedro tried to teach me for years... never worked."

"I took _two_ of your pieces." Up replied after a moment. That meant she had to spill another interesting fact. Her face formed a frown, thinking hard.

"I believe... que la ciencia no mató a Dios." She said really fast, looking at her mentor pointedly. "God is not dead." Up mulled that over for a moment. Taz never struck him as the religious type.

"Huh. That's... interesting." Her fingers reached out and pushed the last red piece accross the board jumping over a black chip and landing on the last row.

"Queen me."

"That's chess."

"Point?"

Up complied, stacking a few chips on top of the one on the board. "There. What do you want to know?"

A wicked gleam sparked in her eyes. Oh gosh. Up wondered warily what information he was about to spill. She watched him squirm into a more comfortable position, bringing his blanket around his broad shoulders like a cape. Super Up. She grinned at the funny image that popped into her head. Up in a cowl and tights? That would never happen...but it was his duty to save the human race. Taz supposed he was a hero. He had saved her from death didn't he?

"In the library, I overheard a few of the older gleeks talking about how you saved this place. You know, Headquarters." She paused, looking him straight in the eyes. "You promised me awhile ago to tell me about it."

The Lieutenant suffered a massive mental facepalm right then. Had he really never shared the story with the girl in front of him? "Have I really not told you?"

"Nada."

"Sheesh! I'm sorry." He brought his right palm to his face and rubbed his forehead sheepisly. "Let's see. It was about a year or so ago... The ship I was stationed on was docked here for brief repairs, and we were to leave again the next day. It was a total fluke. I was on my way to the North wing to visit..." Taz sat back in her chair, bringing herself into the fetal position to listen. As his voice fluctuated and grew in volume, her eyes widened accordingly, enraptured with the tale. 'Wow', she thought somewhere along the daring tale, 'talk about being in the right place at the right time.'

Translation:

que la ciencia no mató a Dios: that science killed God.

**When finished with this story (that'll be forever from now) this is a chapter I will definitely come back and add to.**  
><strong>BUT FIRST. I seriously want your opinions on this. So I will repeat. The next chapter will be a memory of Up's. I was considering putting it up as it's own little companion piece separate to IMBFYBI. There WILL be entire Up-centric chaptersmini arcs later on... I'm just considering the idea of having them in a separate story, to explore him more without taz. Thoughts? Share your wisdom, oh lovely people.  
><strong>


	16. Glass walls

**I've been gone for almost 9 months with this story. I am sorry. I also give you all permission to smack me with a fish. I was almost constantly thinking about this story and what direction I would take it in, and then suddenly BAM! writer's block has lifted! I tried writing this chapter probably 5 times, but i got it to work! Oh, it's wonderful, to not have to stress over family or school for the next two months. If you've stuck with me, thank you. If you're a new comer, I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far. 3**

**Without further ado, Up's story**

Chapter 16: Glass Walls

Five days after Up was healthy to go back to work, Taz wandered around the halls of Headquarters, unnoticed, lost in thought. Twelve days ago Up had spun a true tale full of suspense and danger, yet entirely solemn as he had done so. Her small feet brought her out of the Headquarter wing and towards the North Wing. The science wing. She had a specific destination in mind though. the Robotics and Weaponry division of the science labs was somewhere ahead of her.

_Sheesh! I'm sorry." He brought his right palm to his face and rubbed his forehead sheepisly. "Let's see. It was about a year or so ago... The ship I was stationed on was docked here for brief repairs, and we were to leave again the next day. It was a total fluke, I wasn't even supposed to at the base in the first place. I was on my way to the North wing to visit... wait,let me back up here. I was up late, later than normal," Up started off, scratching at the scruff he'd been too sick to shave. " It was around 2200 hours. I had promised to meet up with a pretty science officer in her office after some experiment of hers to get some dinner."  
><em>

_"What was her name?"  
><em>

_"Denise."  
><em>

_"she sounds nice."  
><em>

_"She was..." Up closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose. "Amazing." Taz didn't need to know his background...or his heartache. "We never did get that date." I never got to propose. "Anyway, as I walked down the hallway, I knew something was off. Almost all the lights weren't on. the lights are __**always**_ _on." Taz nodded along with his narration, a feeling of uneasiness creeping into her stomach. Up's retelling was about to take a turn for the worse. "Normally, you could hear the hum of people talking, machinery buzzing, but there was absolutely nothing. Nothing except for the flickering of a flickering fluorescent light at the corner turn in the hallway. I was rightly spooked by this point, but I had to find Denise so I kept going. I took a left where the hallways made an X,"he illustrated with his arms, " and saw drops of blood merging into a drag pattern._

"_It was right when I noticed this that the whir of gears reached my ears. Do you remember what the robots sounded like, the ones that attacked your home? It was them, though that model was so new I'd never seen them before. And there were ten of them. In Denise's lab. You see, she worked in a unit of science officers whose main job was to dismantle robots in order to learn about their technological advancements.  
>"I had to crawl on my hands and knees during that last stretch. There were some giant windows between me and them. I had to crawl around corpses Taz, God, it was terrible. Those robots are programmed to never show mercy. I was terrified about what could have possibly happened to my Girl, but I couldn't concentrate on saving her. I had to take down the bots first and foremost, to ensure that they didn't get to the rest of the Base. So, I was carefully making my way over to the lab door, and the entire time I could hear the robots talking to each other, laughing over the demise of fellow rangers, and discussing their plans to annihilate the entire Base." Taz bit her lip as he frowned, memories being brought up that he didn't want to share with his little friend. Not yet.<br>_

_"What were they saying? I mean, what was their plan?"  
><em>

_" I was finally able to make it into the lab and hide behind the closest table. One of the robots voluntarily shut itself down and allowed the other nine to disassemble it's body. They were remaking it into a homing beacon, to reveal their location to other Robots... who knows how many."  
><em>

_"Dios mio." Taz whispered, "they were going to bring more of them to the base."  
><em>

_"Just like a trojan horse. They must have known we take a couple of robot hostages for research. Right then, a glass vial rolled towards me and bumped into my foot. About... about fifteen feet away lay Denise, dying with a pen in her outstretched, bloody hand. I don't want to tell you what kind of a state she was in... I just wanted to run to her... I-I- she was so..." Goddammit he was crying in front of Taz. A single tear, but still. The Latina gently moved the checkers board and sat down next to him on his bed, wrapping an arm over his shoulders.  
><em>

_" Shhh. It's okay. You don't need to tell me. You don't need to continue. You need to sleep." He leaned back against her arm and the wall, letting out a long sigh.  
><em>

_"I do. But I promised to tell you. A promise is a promise; and I never make a promise unless I intend to keep it. So I'm going to continue. Alright? I haven't told anyone what truly happened except for General Gregor." Taz nodded quietly, giving him time to pick up the story at his own pace."Okay, so Denise had rolled a test tube with a note stuffed inside it towards me. It was a warning, and instructions." I was reading that note as she passed away. " the note was sloppy, but she was able to write that one of her colleagues had tripped an alarm in one of the bots. It woke up and went on a killing spree. After the carnage, it started to revive the other robot cadavers by pulling on a yellow and black wire in their necks. The last words Denise wrote were 'Cut those wires Up.'  
><em>

_"Were you able to?"  
><em>

_"Just barely. I had a pocket knife on me, and I was able to snip three of 'em without their noticing. The homing bot was a bit harder to get to, but I managed. The remaining six chased me back out of the lab and down a hallway. I snipped another one. I eventually was trapped in a chemistry lab. I was able to grab a bunch of chemicals and acids and chuck them at their heads and neck."  
><em>

_"Did it help at all?"  
><em>

_"I think it slowed them down. Their heads are where most of the important stuff is anyway. Unfortunately, all the chemical fumes mixed and poisoned the air or something because the lab went into lock down and the sprinklers kicked on. I was trapped, them robots were trapped and we were all going to stay trapped until an E.S.U-"  
><em>

_"A what?"  
><em>

_"An emergency situation unit, came to check out what was going on. Luckily a lock down meant an alarm was going off somewhere. Anyway, I was able to take out two more and rip off the arm of another before the fumes knocked me out."_

_"Bien."_

_"I'm not sure what happened after. Maybe the sprinklers short circuited them, maybe the E.S.U showed up in time, but the next thing i remember is waking up in a hospital and receiving a badge of honor for single-handedly saving the base. The next day I was promoted to Lieutenant and the rest is history."_

_"Wow."_

"So this is where it all happened." Taz murmured as she walked between the multiple glass in-cased labs. There were no walls now in the science wing of the base. There were only panels of reinforced glass. She could look straight into one lab and see what scientists were doing in all five laboratories behind it, then right out into the vastness of space. It was surreal, and kind of terrifying. After that inside attack, G.L.E.E. wasn't willing to risk a surprise ever again. When there was privacy, there was danger. Taz slowed in pace once she reached a memorial bronze plaque embedded in glass. Up's Denise died here, along with 12 other men and women. As her fingers brushed against the names of those who had died, she felt the urge to do something she hadn't done since losing her family. She began to pray.

"_Querido Dios, gracias por haberle salvado la vida. Gracias por su ayuda para salvar la base GLEE usted. Debido a eso, no tengo una casa. Espero que estas personas que murieron son felices con ustedes en el cielo. Especialmente Denise, Up que realmente le gustaba. Todos se merecían algo mejor. Sé que no estás muerto, y que puedes escuchar mis oraciones, al igual que Papi dijo. Amen."_

Translation to the prayer:

Dear God, thank you for saving his life. Thank you for helping him to save the G.L.E.E base. Because of that, I have a home. I hope that these people who died are happy with you in heaven. Especially Denise, Up really liked her. They all deserved better. I know that you are not dead, and that you can hear my prayers, just like Papi said. Amen.

dios Mio: My god

**_Thanks for reading! I literally was up all night writing, and decided to just post it without major editing BECAUSE I WANT TO KEEP WRITING. If there are any errors, grammar, plot holes, spelling, spanish or otherwise, do tell! I'll get on them right away._**


	17. Apples and Aftershave

**Hi there! What's this, another update? Yep. I hope you enjoy! Please remember to review with any comments, critique, love or flames. They're all greatly appreciated. Here's a shout out to Starkidtheatregeek for reviewing and Acciorenner for favoriting! thank you as well to everyone who has read so far. You guys are fabulous. :)  
>Disclaimer: Taz, Up,and the G.L.E.E. are not mine.<strong>

**Voila!**

Chapter 17- Apples and Aftershave

As the weeks past, Taz's time as a tag-along apprentice was slowly drawing to its soon, she realized, she'd be an ACTUAL first year in the Ranger Academy. She would be an official G.L. . She'd be taught by people like Up instead of sharing a room with Him and Mary and Dancing-Tacos. She'd have to refer to them as 'Sir' or 'Ma'am' in just a little while. It was a... oh, what did they call it... a bummer. It was a total bummer. It was while the four of them were enjoying a spaghetti dinner that Taz decided to voice her worries to the group. Up was to her left, struggling to twirl the noodles onto his fork. Mary was on her right, trying not to bump elbows, and Dancing-Tacos was waltzing back towards them with a round of seconds.

"What's eating you, Taz?" He asked, once he had slid into his seat and dropped a baggy of croutons onto the table. "You look like you gorged on a lemon or something."

"More like a metaphorical lemon of pessimism... do you guys realize that I'm entering into the Academy in a week? I'm not ready for this!" Mary ruffled Taz's hair and grinned down at her young friend.

"Of course you're ready. You've lived with rangers all your life. This past year has practically been unofficial training what with us being around."

"Yup." Up gestured to her with a sauce covered fork, "You are better in combat that most of them graduating first years."

"But Up, that's just fighting. There are a bunch of other classes that I'm going to need to do... and they're all going to be en englais." She shlumped over onto the table, food forgotten. "What if I'm never able to graduate?" What if the classes proved to be too hard to understand? Sure, her english had gotten better while here at the base, but was it good enough?

"Aw, Taz." Up's warm palm found it's way to her shoulder. " You're one of the smartest gal's I've ever met. If you do struggle a bit, there are plenty of people who can help you with studying. You'll do fine." Dancing-Tacos reached across his plate to stick a finger under her chin and bring her brown eyes up to meet his blue ones.

"Don't worry about a thing kid. It may seem hard at first with all its' strictness, but the academy ain't that bad. There will be classes that you like. History was mine. It was my second best course, right behind agriculture. Now that I think about it, it was the easiest 'A' that I ever got..."

Mary spoke up one last time. " Just study hard, and don't be afraid to ask your teachers questions. They're here to help you learn, if you don't understand something, it means they're failing their job and need to know where to step it up. They'll secretly appreciate it."

Taz crinkled her nose and blew a strand of hair off of her cheek. "Are you sure guys? You're not just saying this stuff?"

"What's the point in lying?" Up poked her in the side. "We already know you're going to be _el malo hijo de puta_ to come out of the academy."

"Brushing up on español, I see."

"I figured it would be a good thing to learn what you yell about! My Spanish has become very... colorful thanks to you."

After the school and spaghetti talk, Up noticed that Taz was carrying around a bag of books with her. She wasn't watching his classes anymore. Instead, she'd sit quietly with her nose in a textbook. Which, he supposed, was a good thing. English was her second language after all. studying now would give her a leg up in the academic class placement tests. Her social life had all but disappeared though. Taz opted out of their nightly poker sessions, which was admittedly kind of a let down. His little fighter was now a little bookworm.

The day before her induction into the academy, Up stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, chin half shaved. He was going to miss having Taz following him around, once she became a G.L.E.E.k. He'd probably only see her during combat training, maybe during meals once the students were situated enough to eat with the rest of the Base. _You know what?_ He stared determinedly into his reflection. _I'm going to spend the rest of the day with Taz. _He quickly shaved the rest of his face (besides the mustache, never the mustache) then pulled a pair of pants on. "Hey Up!" Taz banged on the bathroom door. " You've got three roommates who need a shower and one of them wants to head to the library as soon as possible!" Problem solved.

Up accompanied Taz to the Library soon after to help her study. "So... Taz, what subject are you looking into today?"He asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Maths. Specifically Algebra. Geometry made sense, but dios mio! Why put letters into math! It doesn't make sense... I shouldn't have put it off until now..." She stared down at her scuffed boots.

"Oh well. We'll see what I can teach myself today."

"Do you have the book?"

"Yea."

"Then why are we going to the library?"

"I wanted to see if there was an easier book... something easier that I could understand. Something possibly in spanish."

"Why don't I help you out? I don't have anything to do today, and math came pretty easy to me as a kid. What do you say?"

"You be like... like a tutor?"  
>"Sure thing." He'd be fine as a tutor, in fact, he had just accepted the job of Calculus teacher... though no one knew it yet. They arrived at the doors of the library, Up taking the handles of the door and pulling it open. This was the only pair of non-sliding doors on the base; it was only fitting that an old fashioned door led into a library. " Well, let's get to learning, shall we?"<p>

The rest of the day was spent hoarding algebra books and discussing tricky problems that Taz was having issues with. Taz's favorite library corner now had a desk and two chairs that they had dragged over, writing supplies spilled all over the surface. Up patiently worked with her for hours, stopping only to let Taz go down to the kitchens to prepare dinner (enchiladas). During that time, Up took a nap. soon after though, Taz rushed back to her lieutenant, plates of food in hand, and the continued to pound information into her brain. They worked bleary eyed into the night, not realizing that the librarian had closed down the area long before. The old woman had decided not to kick out the pair. Up was responsible, so she trusted that nothing would go wrong in her library tonight.

Around 2230 hours, Up looked up from a couple of corrections he was making to a set of problems she had completed just minutes prior. A soft snore left Taz and fluttered the pages of her notebook that she had been writing in, her cheek smushed against it. She would kill him if he voiced it, but she was an adorable sight. Quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping friend, he piled up the borrowed books and returned them to their proper shelves. Softly, he pulled out the notebook from under her and and returned it along with her pencils into her bag. Finally, he scooped her up, albeit very carefully, and made his way to the library exit. "Come on Taz," he whispered, "let's get you to bed."

Taz's heavy eyes fought to blink open, winning only to see olive green fabric. Huh? She thought groggily. That wasn't math homework. As her senses came back to her, she realized that she wasn't sitting, but was being carried... she was rising and falling with the persons footsteps as they echoed down a silent corridor. The person smelled like aftershave mixed with a hint of apples. That was okay, she liked that. The scent also meant that it was Up who was cradling her to his muscular chest. That was okay too; he was a nice guy, strong, and her best friend. She was safe here. Up, not noticing that his charge was awake, stopped to put his hand against their room scanner. She bit her lip, this was the last night that she'd be sharing a room with Up and her other friends... her family. Tomorrow, by this time, she'd be in a dorm with twenty five kids her age who probably had no idea what fighting robots was really like. How does someone act with a bunch of people who probably needed a reality check?

"Very carefully." Up chuckled as the door slid open. Whoops, had she said that last part aloud? "You said everything aloud. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" He whispered into her hair.

" Lo siento." She blushed in the darkness.

"I smell like apples?" Taz blushed harder.

"Si. But...it's a manly apple scent. Don't worry."

"Phew. I thought my reputation was at stake for a moment."

"That'll never happen Up." He set her down on her bed, taking a moment to fluff her pillow.

"Goodnight Taz. Get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll be a cadet for the G.L.E.E."

She yawned and kicked off her boots. "Si... Hey Up?"

"Yea, sleepy head?"

"Thanks for...everything." She didn't have to say anything else. Up knew what she was referring to. For saving her, and befriending her.

"Don't mention it kid." He pulled her into a hug. "It was worth it."

"Taz, you know I love you," someone spoke up in the darkness, "but you two better shut up within the next ten seconds or else I'm chucking my alarm clock at you."

"Love you too Mary." Taz chuckled. "Buenas noches."

Translations:

-_el malo hijo de puta_: baddest mother f-er

-Lo siento: I'm sorry

-Buenas noches: good night

**Please review! 3**


End file.
